Hey Arnold! Expected Unexpectations
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: After years of unreturned love, 12 yr old Helga Pataki had to let Arnold go. Now at age 15, a sudden, random dream sends unwanted emotions spiraling back. Can Helga...and Arnold deal with their emotions while dealing with other dangers as well? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

_ You heard me pal! I love you! Love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you! I love you Arnold! I've always loved you, ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head! And from that moment and every moment, since I've lived and breathed, I've dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and grab you and kiss you…_

_ Arnold my love, kiss me, kiss me…_

_ …the boy with the cornflower hair, my beloved, my despair…_

_ What if it was all a crazy dream? What if I never get the guts to tell Arnold my true feelings and we never get married?_

_ Arnold…Arnold…Arnold…_

"Ahh!!!!" I screamed. I sat up straight in my bed, finding myself gripping my sheets. I was sweating so much; there should have been a puddle. I tried to catch my breath. I looked at the clock; 7:30 am. I fell back into my pillow and stared at the ceiling. My whole body was tingling and I was shaking.

"Stupid football head!" I yelled spitefully. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and got out of bed. I walked into my closet and pulled out a white, half sleeved T-shirt, a pink over top with a reddish strip across it, and a pair of straight legged jeans. While I dressed, I couldn't help but glance over to a box on the shelf in my closet. I scowled and went back to dressing. I hadn't touched that box since I was twelve. That's when I snapped. And even though it had been three years since then, it still hurt. I slipped on my black converses and slammed my closet door. I walked down stairs and began to raid the cabinets. No food anywhere, what a surprise.

"Miriam!!!" I screamed, directing my voice to the backside of the couch. Sure enough, my mother emerged from that exact spot.

"Oh good morning, Helga honey…" she muttered groggily. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? Forget it! I'll go to school once again, starving, but this time avoid the whole story of why I'm going to school starving!!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air with frustration.

"Oh okay honey…" she grumbled and fell back behind the couch. Fifteen years of this crap…I was getting sick of it. I grabbed my backpack from the coat rack and slammed the front door behind me. Phoebe was waiting at the steps of my house for me.

"What up, Phoebs?" I said nonchalantly taking my place walking next to her.

"Oh nothing of great interest, what about you?" she said smiling at me. I looked around and rubbed my arm. Should I tell her about the dream? The whole waking up sweating, calling his name? It might raise questions, nothing like this had happened since the 6th grade. I decided not to tell her, I wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Nothing here, especially in my stomach." I said as my stomach growled in agreement. Phoebe looked at me concerned.

"Maybe we should stop by the deli and get you something? Going to school hungry is quite uneducated. It's been strategically proven that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and if you lack it's nutrition, you will go on the whole day-"

"Okay! Criminy! I'll get something from the deli!" I yelled. She smiled and we turned the corner to the deli. As we turned I looked back at the corner.

_Sorry Helga…_

_ Arnold! Er- I mean watch where you're going, football head!!_

I shook this thought or really memory from my head and focused on getting to the deli. What was this? Horrible conflicting memories day? As we walked into the deli, my heart got caught in my throat.

"Oh hello Gerald! Hello Arnold!" Phoebe greeted the two politely.

"Hey Phoebe, what brings you here?" Arnold asked her, jabbing his elbow into Gerald. Gerald gave him a spiteful look. I couldn't blame him.

"Oh Helga didn't have breakfast so we came here to get her some." Phoebe said as if everything was all hunky dory! Arnold nodded at Phoebe and then turned his attention to me.

"So what are you gonna order Helga?" he asked. I turned away from.

"I don't know." I said bluntly, not giving Arnold an inch. This was the exact reason why I have been avoiding any encounter with Arnold for three years. I reached into my pocket for my wallet, but it wasn't there. Suddenly it hit me. Stupid Bob! He took my money again! I sighed and smacked my forehead. I looked at Phoebe with a sad grin.

"Do you need money Helga? I could lend you some…" Arnold offered. Errggg!!! I just wanted to tell him to back off, but instead I shook my head.

"No that's okay; I'll just have to wait to eat until lunch. C'mon Phoebe." I said dragging her out of the shop. As we continued to walk to school, Phoebe didn't say a thing. I think she had figured out how I was feeling and knew it was best to stay quiet. I kept my head facing the ground as we walked. I sighed. The thing I wanted most at that moment was to never see Arnold again, but I knew I wasn't that lucky.


	2. Chapter 2: A Clouded Football Head

Even though it was really none of my business, I wondered what was troubling Helga. Usually she would just ignore me and I didn't really ever go looking to start a conversation with her. It was a lot better than the name calling and verbal abuse that only stopped three years ago. But what just happened startled me. It was like the sensitive side of Helga, that I always knew was there, had been scared out of her. I stood at the ordering counter thinking about this when I felt Gerald nudge me in the arm.

"Are you gonna sit there staring into space or are you gonna pay the man?" he said already frustrated with me for jabbing in the ribs when Phoebe arrived. I blinked out of my thinking and handed the cashier the money for the sandwiches. We then grabbed our backpacks and left. I looked ahead and noticed Helga was long gone. She must have really wanted to get out of here.

"So what do you think that was all about?" Gerald asked with his mouth full. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Helga's just having a bad day, er, at 8:00 in the morning."

"You know this might sound crazy, but I actually feel sorry for that girl. Seems like she's always having a bad day. Well at least she doesn't take it out on us anymore. Especially you, seemed liked she was always picking on you!"

"Yeah, I guess…" I agreed. I didn't mention to him that I might know why she always use to bug me in particular.

"So what do you want to do after school?" Gerald asked taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Don't you remember? We have that meeting with the study abroad club, we have to vote on a place to go this summer." I reminded him, unwrapping my sandwich slowly. Suddenly his eyes got wide and he smiled with his cheeks bulging with food.

"That's right! Summer! It's only a week away! We-aw man, we have to spend the first two weeks of our summer in some other country! Man why did I even let you sign me up for that dumb club?!" he said, suddenly realizing that the club cut in to his summer plans. I smiled and shrugged.

"Think of it this way, we get to spend fourteen days in a new place we've never been to and learn all about another culture! It'll be great." I said optimistically.

"How bout you think of it that way and I'll stay on the side of the pessimists." he said with an irritable sigh. "So are you gonna eat that or what?" he said pointing to my half wrapped sandwich. I wrapped it back up slowly and shook my head. Suddenly I caught sight of Helga again. She was texting frantically on her phone, while every now and then lifting her head up, searching the quad.

"I'll be right back." I said to Gerald, my voice trailing of as I headed toward the school entrance, where Helga was standing. I walked up from behind her and tapped her on the back. She turned suddenly and dropped her phone when she saw me.

"Arnold!" she said with surprise. I smiled and bent down to pick up her phone. I handed it back to her and she snatched it quickly. I rubbed my neck at a loss for words. Then suddenly I remembered what I had come over to her for.

"Uh, look I'm not really hungry so I was thinking maybe you could have my sandwich? You know since you haven't eaten and so it doesn't go to waste." I said offering up the sandwich. She shook her head quickly, looking at me as if I was going to bite her or something. I shrugged. "Okay, too bad though, I thought you like pastrami on rye…" I said beginning to turn around. _Wait for it_, I thought.

"Errr, okay if you really don't want to eat it." she finally said. I turned around and handed it to her my hand lightly brushing hers as I did so. She stared at the sandwich in her hand, almost looking at it with anger. "Thank you Arnold." she finally muttered, then grabbed her backpack and ran off. I watched her run off and unconsciously slid my hand onto my other hand, the one that Helga had touched. I walked back to Gerald, my hand now gripping my wrist. His mouth was wide open.

"Am I buggin' or did I just see you give Helga G. Pataki your breakfast?" he said dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I guess I did, but you know, I wasn't going to eat it anyway so…"

"So give it to me!"

"But you ate!"

"Still…being nice to Helga is only asking for trouble my friend. I mean come on we've been enjoying three years of peace and quiet with her ignoring us completely! Don't ruin it!" he yelled raising his hands in the air.

"But Gerald don't you ever wonder why she started to just ignore us all of the sudden?" I asked suddenly curious about it myself. Gerald shrugged and tugged his backpack over his shoulder.

"All I remember was that she did it the day after you and Lila started dating. It was a win win day for all of us. You got Lila and I got peace and quiet." he said and with that made his way into the school. I stared at the ground for a moment, lost in a flashback. It had been when Lila and I started dating. It was Valentine's Day and I asked Lila if she would be mine. After all, we had basically been hanging out together almost everyday since the fourth grade. It was quite a surprise too, I thought she would never date me. And now thinking back on it, I remember Helga racing out of the cafeteria doors after Lila had agreed to be my girlfriend. Now I was really curious. Suddenly I felt someone slip their hand into mine. I turned to see just the person I was thinking of.

"Good morning, Arnold. Ready for class?" Lila said with a smile on her face as usual. I smiled back and nodded. I intertwined my fingers in hers and walked her to first period. "I'm ever so excited that summer will be here soon and then we will be juniors! Also we will be heading to a new country! You and me! It will be sooo romantic, don't you think?" she said excitedly tugging on my hand. I nodded. We passed all our friends on our way to class. Harold and Stinky were busy wetting Eugene's P.E. shorts in the drinking fountain. Rhonda was busy telling Nadine about a fashion show displaying styles inspired by insects. Sid was copying off of Curly's homework. Everyone was doing basically what they had been doing since the fourth grade…everyone except Helga. We walked passed her slowly taking her books out of her locker. As she closed the it, the breeze of the passing locker door sent her long blonde hair brushing past her face. She had lost the pigtails in the six grade and the new style complimented her nicely. I took one last fleeting glance at her and finally regained attention to Lila, who's class we had come to. She hugged me and then kissed me gently on the lips. As I closed the door to her class behind her I looked at the ground. Suddenly the smell of cucumber melon came past me and I saw Helga rushing to our first period. I followed after. Friend or not, something was still bothering her and I cared to know what, even thought I wasn't really sure if it was to help her or me…


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in the Life

I peeled back the wrapper of the sandwich that Arnold had given me and shoved it in my mouth. I walked to my first period, still keeping a look out for the foot ball head. When I was half way done with the sandwich I saw my teacher, Miss Slovak, skipping to the classroom. I stared at her blankly with the sandwich hanging out of my mouth. She entered the classroom and waved to everyone who was lame enough to get there early, i.e. Eugene, Sheena, and Phoebe. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my breakfast as I opened the door myself. I took my seat next to Phoebe, took the last bite of my food, then rolled up the wrapper and tossed it over my back into the trash bin. Phoebe gave me a small smile.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in a small voice. Suddenly the classroom door opened and Arnold walked in. I turned around suddenly, glaring back at Phoebe.

"Er, nowhere…" I said quickly. I set my backpack on the floor and put my feet up on my desk. The least I could do was try to make it seem like Arnold being in the room didn't phase me. I put my hands behind my head nonchalantly and yawned. I glanced at the clock, two minutes till class began and no one was here! "Criminy! Where is everybody?!" I yelled to no one in particular. Phoebe shrugged.

"Perhaps they have all been held up in one way or another." Phoebe offered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well they better get here soon! I want to get this stupid class over with!" I shouted back. Miss Slovak turned around from what she was writing on the blackboard and gave me a skeptical look.

"Surely you don't think this class is 'stupid' do you Helga?" she said in a pleasant tone.

"You got it Teach!" I said smugly. Usually she would give me a lecture on how great literature is, like I don't know already, but today she just went back to the board. "Geez, what are you so happy about today? Did Mr. Simmons finally ask you out?" I said questioningly.

"Oh, no reason…" she said, ignoring my question. It was no secret that she had the hots for Mr. Simmons, still working at P.S. 118. I would have been questionable, but the thought of Mr. Simmons and Miss Slovak was enough to bring the gag reflex up and I had just eaten. I shrugged and went back to watching the clock. Amazingly everyone piled into the room right before the bell rang. In this exact order too; Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Gerald, Lorenzo, and Brainy. Ugh, it was like I was magnetically attracted to these people. Finally the bell rang and I sighed. Only fifty-five more minutes of this class now. Miss Slovak turned toward the class beaming.

"Okay class, we are going to start the day by breaking down a poem!" she squealed happily. The class moaned in unison. "Now this poem is by Robert Frost and is called, 'A Road Not Taken'. Now, who would like to volunteer to read?" she asked excitedly. I raised my hand.

"I would like to… vote Harold to read." I said pointing at him, giggling.

"Ahhhh, but reading hurts my brain! And it makes me hungry!" he whined.

"Harold, everything hurts your brain and makes you hungry!!" I shot back at him. "Just read the stinking poem!

"But I don't want to! And you can't make me! Madam Fortes Mommy!!" he shouted back at me. I sat up straight in my desk.

"You want a bet, Fat Boy?!!!!!!!" I yelled at him raising my fist.

"I'll read it." Some one said from the other side of the room. I turned and noticed it was Arnold who volunteered. I sunk back into my chair and ignored it, ignored him, which I had become accustomed to doing. I turned to the board and stared at it, as Arnold began to read.

"'A Road Not Taken'", he began to read. He blabbered on and I tuned him out. But suddenly it became increasingly hard. The poem and the voice reading it were almost irritable. And the title, 'A Road Not Taken'? Story of my fricken life. Finally he finished and the class continued. Suddenly I felt someone staring at my back. I turned around slowly and saw Arnold looking at me with a weird look. I turned back around quickly and began to breathe heavily. I had to really concentrate on not looking behind me for the rest of the period.

**Sorry this chapter is soo short, but I kinda ran out of time writing it, lol. Anyway I should have chapter four up at least by next week. Thank you all for reading this by the way and thank you sooo much for your reviews! They are part of what make writing worth while!!!**

**randomosity007**


	4. Chapter 4: Helper left Unhelped

The classroom became quiet as I finished the poem. I closed the book I was reading it from and shifted back into my seat. Suddenly my eyes focused on Helga, who still had her feet up on the desk. I glanced her over, noticing her outfit. She had on a white collar, half sleeved shirt with a pink, no sleeve over shirt with a red stripe going across it. She also had on faded blue straight legged jeans and white converse. Her hair was down but she had a pink headband on, with a bow on the edge of it. As I looked at her I could tell she was trying to be relaxed, like she usually was everyday. But today I noticed she was tense and I wondered why. In the middle of my thinking and without warning, Helga turned around to look at me, as if she had known I was looking at her. I didn't take my gaze off of her however and she quickly turned back around. Then it hit me. Why was I looking at her in the first place? Ever since she stopped pestering me, I had taken happily and left her alone. I sat back in my chair and pondered this as the teacher began the rest of the lesson. Maybe I had always been curious of Helga and now it was finally taking affect. For the rest of the period I tried to focus on the lesson, but with every subject brought up, Helga came with it. Finally it was five minutes before the end of class and I was getting ready to dart out of there. Suddenly Eugene raised his hand.

"Yes Eugene?" Miss Slovak asked. Eugene blushed slightly.

"I was wondering if I could clean the erasers for you Miss Slovak?" he offered. If I didn't know any better I would say Eugene had a thing for Miss Slovak, but I knew that Eugene had his heart set on winning the 'Most Courteous Student of the Year' award. Right now he was really working hard for it, since the final day of school was just three days away.

"Why of coarse you can Eugene! How very courteous of you!" she replied and gave Eugene a wink. He beamed at her as he got up from his chair and inevitably tripped on his shoelace, falling face first on the ground.

"I'm okay…" he murmured from the floor.

"Oh, please Eugene! You've been pulling that same act for years! Geez come up with something new! How bout you not be okay once?" Helga scoffed out of no where.

"Wow Helga you sure are irritated with Eugene's lack of serious injury." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah and what's your point? I mean the kid has been falling down and god knows what else since he was four! It's the same old thing over and over again! When is something new going to happen around here?! I mean Rhonda is still the same stuck up prick she's always been, Harold still eats half his weight in food everyday, and Sid still wears that stupid hat! Criminy, don't you people ever change?!" she shouted angrily.

"Well you haven't changed much either, Helga! I mean you still don't know how to dress!" Rhonda snapped back.

"And you still boss everyone around!" Harold added.

"And you still use Phoebe as your little stooge!" Sid finished. Helga stood up from her desk suddenly and waved her fist to them.

"And I still got ol' Betsy here and if neither of you wimps wants it down your throat, I'd suggest you shut up!" she shouted in her defense. Suddenly I found myself entering the conversation.

"Helga it's okay to want change, but you don't have to go snubbing other people about it." I said softly. She turned to me suddenly, pure anger in her eyes. I stood my ground and look right back into her eyes. We stared like that for a while and that's when I saw it. Behind her dark hazel eyes, she was hiding something and she was using anger to steer people away from whatever it was. I had always figured this, but now I saw it and _it _was staring back into my eyes. Finally Helga pulled her eyes away from mine, grabbed her back pack and left. But on her way out I thought I heard her mumble, _"You can blame yourself for that…"_ Suddenly the bell rang and everyone filed out of the class, muttering about Helga's ridiculous behavior, which was enough for me to follow her. I leapt out of my desk and ran out the door.

"Nice job on shutting Helga up Arnold!" Sid pointed out to me as I tried to catch up with Helga.

"Oh, yeah…" I said half paying attention. I ran until I caught sight of Helga back at her locker. I stopped suddenly and watched her. She shoved her books into her locker angrily. Then she stopped and took out what looked to be the math book we had used back in the forth grade. She opened it to the middle of the book and stared at it. She looked at it for a long while before finally throwing angrily back into the locker and slamming it shut. She then stomped of shaking her head. I stood there and wondered what it was all about. I also wondered why she hadn't seen me. I was standing right there. Then something came to me. Had she become so accustomed to yelling and shouting that she figured no one noticed her when she wasn't yelling? I was beginning to notice things about Helga G. Pataki that I had never noticed or taken time to notice before. And if Helga was right on how no one has changed since we were kids, then what she was hiding deep down inside, had been eating away at her for as long as I had known her. All at once, I felt sad and oddly responsible for the way Helga had been forced to live her life…

**Hey so I got the fourth chapter up sooner than I thought!! Not my favorite chapter but I had to get it done, because the next chapters are what really make that story! Hahahaha, not giving anything away though. Poor Helga though, huh? Special thanks to SuprSingr for being so into the book! I always look forward to your reviews! And thanks to the other reviewers as well! This book would not be possible without you!**

**randomosity007**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Lane

I walked solemnly to my last period of the day. So far, my entire day had been terrible. Second period I had to escort a sick Harold to the nurse and he puked half way there! Fourth period I got smacked in the face with volleyball during P.E. Finally it was 6th period and I walked to the office to my office aide period. I basically took the period so I could get free food from the staff and have a little bit of power over my fellow students. As I took a seat at one of the tables in the middle of the room, I recalled the worse part of my day…Arnold. He had been everywhere today. Anywhere I turned, he was there, thinking that I didn't notice him looking at me. It was annoying and it put me in a fouler mood than I was usually in. I put my feet up on the table and put in my earphones, trying to phase out the world around me. I put my iPod on shuffle and closed my eyes. Suddenly a song played that I didn't expect and practically forgotten that I had. Kelly Clarkson-Behind These Hazel Eyes. Must have been put on when Phoebe had my iPod when I went on vacation. I had gotten so mad at her for messing with it. I was about to change it when I stopped.

_Broken up, deep inside…_

_But you won't get to see the tears I've cried…_

_Oh, Arnold don't you see? Despite the fact that I may act like a total loon, deep down I'm really just a shy girl, afraid to admit her feelings…the truth is…_

_You've seen through my hard, blustery exterior into my soft, good hearted mushy center…the truth is…_

I shook my head as if to get these feelings away from me. That was a long time ago and I had moved on…right? I put my fingers to my temples. The office secretary walked over to my table.

"Okay Helga, I need you to send this over to P.S. 118 for me." She said handing me a manila envelope. I took it and looked at her doubtfully. "And when you're done you can go home…" she said smugly and walked back to her desk to do nothing. I shrugged, got up, and grabbed my backpack. I walked out the door of the school. P.S. 118 was only two blocks away, so it wasn't a big deal…I walked to the school with my iPod still in my ear. Suddenly, when I came to the front of the school, I stopped. I looked up at the front door and sighed.

"C'mon Helga ol' girl, it's just a school…that you went to…once before…" I gulped and made my way into the school. I was not ready for what happened next. I stepped into the hallway and suddenly it all came flooding back to me.

_Move it football head!_

_Oh, sorry Helga…_

I began to walk faster through the halls. The kids were giving me weird looks. I growled and they quickly looked away from me. I made my way to the office, good ol' Principal Wartz. I passed by my old locker…

_Arnold…how I despise him…and yet I love him…_

I shook my head and regained my speed. Next I walked by the auditorium.

_Wow, Lila you're just soo sophisticated!_

_Erggg! Lila! What does he see in her?!_

Now I started to breath heavily and began to move even quicker. What was going on? I face forward, not taking anymore time to look at what was around me. Suddenly I passed my old fourth grade classroom…

_What are you looking at hairboy?!_

_Gee, Helga, you're sinking in your chair like if it was you're poem or something!_

_Shut-up!_

_But I don't understand, Sheena's not the nice boy who takes care of me…_

_Wow Helga you have flowers in your hair… it looks nice…_

It was all coming back to me, the moments that played significance back when I loved him, loved Arnold. Back when my entire existence revolved around my obsession with him. It was starting to get the best of me.

"Keep it together, Helga." I told myself. But I was beginning to shake, it was overwhelming. I broke into a run and headed for the office. I yanked the door open and burst in. Wartz snapped up from his work and looked at me with surprise.

"Miss Pataki?" he said slowly. I shoved the envelope in his hands.

"Here take it! Just take it! I've got to go! I've got to get out of here!" I shouted and with that ran out of the room. I raced through the halls, my eyes closed. Suddenly I fell, tripping on my own speed. I opened my eyes, the halls where empty. I blinked, now they were filled with my classmates, all 9 years old again. Running through the halls, laughing, goofing around. I saw Rhonda and Nadine. Harold trip Eugene. Then there he was, exactly as I had remembered him. Arnold. Near the locker with Gerald, laughing. Then I saw some one else. Phoebe ran up to an open locker, but the door was blocking who was behind it. Finally it slammed and there was a 9 year old me, standing there, scowling. Phoebe ran off, but I stayed behind, taking a moment to relish looking at Arnold walk by me. I saw myself pull out my old locket and stare at it with glee, dizzy romance evident in my eyes. I unconsciously put a hand to my heart where I use to keep my locket. It, of coarse wasn't there; it was at home in a box in my closet, where I had tried to keep all my memories of Arnold. Apparently I had failed. I backed away from the images around me and resumed running…running past my memories. I burst through the doors and tripped over the steps. I regained composure and looked around me, the images moved with me, outside now. I feel to my knees.

"Go away!!! Please! I've moved on! GO AWAY!!!!!" I covered my eyes and tears began to stream down my face. I trembled. Why was this happening to me? I didn't want to love Arnold again!!! The pain was too much!!! Why was this coming back to haunt me?! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around suddenly and saw the last person on Earth I would want to see at the moment.

"Helga! What's the matter?" Arnold said worriedly. I fell to the ground by the mere sight of him.

"You!! You're the one doing all this! You want me miserable!! You can't! You won't hurt me again!" I yelled at him crawling backwards away from him. He looked at me with pure shock. He dropped his back pack and walked towards me slowly, cautiously. I put a hand out to help me up. I shook my head like the crazy person I was.

"Helga, what's wrong with you? Please, let me help you up?" he offered. I shook my head frantically. I had to get out of here. I pressed my shoes against the sidewalk and made a run for it. I ran like I was being chased by the grim reaper. This was all so sudden and yet somehow I felt like I knew this was coming. I ran all the way to my house, ran up the stairs, into my room and slammed the door. I fell against it and broke down. I cried like a baby, pounding my fists against the floor.

"Helga? Honey, are you alright?" Miriam asked. My slamming must have woken her up.

"Go away!!!!" I shouted. I fell onto my floor and continued to cry. I couldn't remember the last time I cried this hard. Hot tears rolled down my face. I had been running away for so long. I looked up at my ceiling and it finally hit me. There was only one way to end my suffering…I would have to, finally, tell Arnold…I hadn't stopped loving him, I had only made it worse…


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

I stood outside P.S. 118, frozen in my confusion and shock. My feet felt as if they had been glued to the ground. Even after Helga had disappeared into the distance, I didn't dare move. What had she meant by "_You! You're the one doing this!_"? I searched my memories, trying to find anything I could have done to trigger her odd behavior towards me. Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I turned on the spot so suddenly that I almost fell. Gerald grabbed hold of my arm to keep me from falling.

"Whoa, Arnold you okay?" he asked looking at me curiously. I got my bearings and picked my backpack up off the floor. I pulled at the collar of my red, plaid shirt and nodded. "Arnold, what are you doing standing outside P.S. 118?" Gerald questioned.

"I was just…er, well I followed Helga here, actually." I admitted, not needing to lie to my best friend. Gerald's face distorted into disgust.

"Helga? As in…" he began, but I cut him off.

"Yes Gerald, as in Helga G. Pataki. I was worried about her and well, now I am even more so. C' mon you had to have noticed her strange behavior today." I said. Gerald shrugged.

"Well, yeah I guess, but that girl is always acting strange! What makes today so special? Especially to you?" he asked. Suddenly I stopped. He had a point. I never really shared any concern for Helga's personal problems, due to the fact that I tried to stay away from any conflict with her. I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged.

"I just have this feeling that something is genuinely wrong with her this time and I have known her for 12 years, so I guess after you've known someone for so long, even if they aren't your friend, you want to help them." I offered as an excuse for my strange behavior toward Helga. Gerald cocked his head backwards and stared at me.

"Well, whatever you say Arnold. Anyway enough about Helga please. Don't you remember that we have an abroad meeting today?! I came over hear to get you! Let's go!" Gerald said walking back in the direction towards the school. I nodded and walked slowly behind him. He ran ahead, not willing to wait for me or maybe he didn't want to get caught up in another conversation about Helga. It made no sense, the way Helga was acting. It was like she was scared of me or something. I looked behind me, back to the spot where Helga had fallen. To see her reach such a low point, to have her act so differently had caught me off guard. The bossy, hard-headed Helga I had known for years was breaking down before me and it was disheartening to watch. Now I knew I had to get to the bottom of what was destroying Helga from the inside out. Now the only thing I wanted to do was to help her. She was now my responsibility, that I wouldn't take lightly. Suddenly an idea hit me. I broke into a run toward Gerald and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What the-" Gerald shouted taken aback.

"Gerald do you think you could take my place at the meeting today?" I asked out of breath. He raised an eyebrow.

"Arnold, you're not doing what I think you're doing…are you?" I nodded. His eyes went wide. "Arnold! You are co-founder of the club!! You have to be there today! We are finalizing the decision to take the trip to Central America and if you're not there, we can be pretty sure that Rhonda will silver tongue her way into having the club vote for Paris instead." Gerald insisted. I lowered my head. I had wanted to go to Helga's house and see if I could talk out whatever was bugging her, but Gerald had had a point. I had spent the entire year starting this club and earning money for a trip into Central America. My mind went to my room, where on my book shelf stood a journal. My father's old journal about his journeys and escapades in San Lorenzo, which included a map of the surrounding area. For years I had hoped for a way to get to the continent, to gather information about my parents, where they had last been seen…if they were even still alive. I knew I couldn't miss this meeting, but I knew that someone I have known practically all my life, needed me more. Gerald shook his hand in front of my face, bringing back to reality. "Well?" he inquired. I looked up and placed my hands behind my head, sighing as I did so. To help someone I had known all my life or to help my parents, whom I have never known and might not even be alive? I backed away from Gerald.

"This is just something I have to do Gerald. Don't worry, I don't think me not being there is going to make much difference. I'm sure everyone is still agreed on Central America. Let me know how it goes okay? Later!" I said running towards my house. Gerald waved at me and headed toward the school. I had to make a quick stop at the boarding house, to drop of my stuff and let Grandma and Grandpa know I'd be out a little late tonight. I opened the door to the boarding house and ritualistically stepped aside so the household pets could flee from the building. I ran upstairs, but was stop by Grandpa.

"Is that you, Shortman?" he asked, gripping his stomach. I smiled at him.

"Yeah Grandpa, it's me. Um are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah, how was school?" I racked my brain for the right word.

"Um, interesting. Are you sure you're okay?" He burped, letting go of his stomach.

"Yep, am now. So what was so eventful today?" I tapped my foot. I didn't have time to chat with him, but I didn't want to be rude either.

"Um, well it's just Helga. She's been acting weird lately." I admitted. Grandpa gave me a mischievous look.

"Oh, it the pink bow girl again, huh? She start picking on you again?"

"No, actually. She seems kinda scared of me. Every time she sees me she runs away and a few minutes ago she yelled at me to leave her alone…she said I wanted her miserable."

"Well Arnold, it's just as I figured. She's finally snapped."

"What do mean Grandpa?"

"Well it's obvious, Shortman, when she use to pick on you, it meant she liked you. Then she starts ignoring you, that meant she wanted to forget about you, and now she's hysterically screaming crazy things at you and tries to run from you, means she likes you again, but doesn't want to admit it." he explained as if it was that obvious. I thought about this. Could he possibly be right?

"You really think that's it Grandpa?"

"Sure..er, well I don't know, but the point is to be gentle with this particular situation, Arnold. Oh…and never eat raspberries!" he said running toward the bathroom, pushing past Oskar.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I said. Suddenly the situation had been shed in a whole new light. Could it be possible that Helga was being tormented by rekindled feelings about…me? I walked slowly to my room and closed the door quietly. I fell on my bed and looked out my window. I looked at my bookshelf and noticed a small book hiding behind the rest. I pulled it out and brushed the dust from it. It was pink, tattered, and dated. I opened it and brushed through the pages. It was brimming with poems, written with deep affection. Pink…like Helga's bow. Helga…her name resounded in my head until I fell asleep, my dreams filled with pink…and Helga's voice confessing a deep dark secret to me and yet it still seemed unclear…

**Hey everyone, thank you for all your reviews!! I thought you guys would like to know something I came across the other day while finishing my Hey Arnold! research. I was watching some season one episodes on YouTube, courtesy of ArnoldPhilShortman, and I came across a fact that the teacher that came before Mr. Simmons was named Ms. Slovak!!! It was such a weird coincidence that I named the English teacher that, huh? Anyway the next few chapters are going to get really intense! Hope you stick around!!**

**randomosity007**


	7. Chapter 7: It's All Coming Back To Me

I woke up, practically being smothered by my covers the next morning. I felt like I had been hit by a truck…thinking back on it, I hadn't felt that way since the fourth grade. Then, suddenly, I remembered what happened the day before. P.S 118, the memories, the pain, and then…Arnold. I buried my face in my covers. There was a knock at the door.

"Helga? Honey, are you alright?" Miriam asked cautiously. I moaned.

"Not now, Miriam…" I growled. I listened for a few seconds and realized she had gone. Probably calling Olga to get her to get me to talk about whatever it was that was bothering me. I fell backward onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears were dry on my face. Ugh, why was this happening to me? I turned to the clock; it was already noon. Some good news at least, I couldn't of handled school today. Suddenly I heard something fall in my closet. I pushed passed the covers and looked to see what it was. My old baseball glove and bat laid on the floor. I sighed and reached to put it back up on the shelf. My hand hit a box as I place the mitt and bat back and made that fall as well. Suddenly the whole shelf came down on me!

"Owww!!! Errrrrgggggg!!!" I growled as I threw random objects in different directions. Finally I fell limp and stopped, once again defeated. I looked and caught sight of that glittered in the sunlight that poured into my room. I picked it up. My locket gleamed back at me and so did he, nine year old Arnold. His eyelids low and a half smile that said, "I can see right through you Helga." I absentmindedly put it to my heart. I rummaged through more stuff, hundreds of journals, spilling over with poems, diary entries of my football headed love. Looking through some more I came across an umbrella I took from Arnold's house when I fought to get my stupid parrot back from him. A flower he had given me when he had caused me to have amnesia and when I faked still having it. Glasses and a cane I had acquired when I kept up a rouse to be blind to get him to do things for me and play the ultimate April Fool's prank. I rummaged through a few dresses as well. I came across a fully pink dress with a red stripe that I had wore to try and convince Arnold I was his pen pal from France. Another dress I wore to a dinner with Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe. I brought it to my nose and sniffed it. It still smelled of dish water! I came across a bottle of ashes from the time my mother had thrown my journals in the fireplace. There was another box that contained every single sculpture of Arnold I had ever made, of gum, of a watermelon, of a tiki head!! Finally I came to the very last thing, the last thing I had gotten rid of. The last thing to escape the memory of anything that had to do with the fourth grade or Arnold…my dress. I held it up, it was way to small for me now. I glanced over it, remembering it's red stripe, the plain white shirt I wore under it. My old bow then fell from my bundled up dress. I felt it's fabric and remembered the very first time I had met Arnold.

_Nice bow._

_Huh?_

_I like your bow because it's pink like your pants…_

I sighed from this and finally got up, put everything back in boxes, but this time carried out of the closet and put it on my bed. I pulled out one of the journals and started writing once again.

_Arnold what morals have I come to know that I must deny you from my heart?_

_Foolishness has beset upon me and yet in my hollowed prison of fear and heartbreak_

_I feel a recompense in store for the both of us_

_My heart has been shattered against the wall of our mistakes and faults_

_Only now do I realize that the pieces of my broken heart are in fact scraps of love that can be placed back together to design a future for the both of us more beautiful and true than that of the first_

_Losing myself in reminiscence has found me to what I had been oblivious to my whole tormented life_

_My love had been too strong to keep bottled up inside and both of us were to pay the price_

_Now as irony takes me, I must let the truth set me free, set us both free_

_My love, I shall unbind us both and even if my heart is not returned by yours_

_My mind shall never again wander and my heart shall never again be ripped apart by our ignorance…_

I wrote like this throughout the day until my phone rang suddenly.

"Hello?" I asked in the phone.

"Helga? This is Miss Slovak, your mother called and said you weren't feeling well, but I thought I would call to tell you that Arnold has your homework for you. Just to let you know. Hope you feel better, bye!" the phone clicked off. I fell sideways onto by bed and thought for a minute. This would mean I would have to go pick up my homework at his house! My opportunity to confess had come sooner that I thought. I gulped, I just wasn't sure I was ready for it…


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking Outside the Box

_**I rubbed the back of my head as I shifted in my chair during my 5**__**th**__** period class. I had woken up this morning with the little pink book resting on my chest, me still in my clothes from the day before. I had brought it to school with me, along with a million questions. Although I didn't want to alarm Helga with questions about her possibly liking me, especially after the episode of the day before, I couldn't wait for an answer any longer. It really seemed to me that somehow I was supposed to know something secret about Helga. Something wanted me to. I glared up at the clock in my last period class, the period was almost over. I grumbled inaudibly, Helga hadn't come to school today and I had been itching in my chair to see her ever since I arrived in first period. I tapped my fingers on the desk and looked around. I caught Gerald giving me an odd look. I turned around quickly, just in time to see the clock strike the end of the grueling period. I bounced out of my seat and ran out the door. I made my way out of the school as fast as I could until Gerald intercepted me.**_

"_**Yo! Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked, looking at me skeptically. I looked around, as if for the answer. I shrugged.**_

"_**Uh, home?" I replied as innocently as I could. Gerald shook his head.**_

"_**Oooohhhh no my friend, you are going to this last abroad meeting! I covered for you last time, but now you really need to be there! Rhonda has already started a list of names for France! I couldn't stop her!" he cried out. I put up my hands as if to buffer his pleas. **_

"_**Okay, okay I'll go." I said and followed him to the meeting room in Ms. Slovak's class. However, we didn't walk in silence.**_

"_**By the way, what did you go do yesterday?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. I rubbed the back of my neck.**_

"_**Nothing." I said quickly and brushed passed him to get into the classroom. All the boys were sitting on their desks and the few girls; Sheena, Rhonda, Phoebe, Nadine, and Lila. She waved at me and smiled. I gave her a half grin. I stood in front of the teacher's desk and tried to settle the class down. **_

"_**So I understand that when I was gone, Rhonda **_**tried to get the class to vote on Paris, instead of Central America." I said glaring at the class. They all shifted, not looking at me. Just then Rhonda stood up.**

"**Oh come on Arnold, you have to admit, Paris is the better option. I mean who really wants to be swatting mosquitoes in a dingy jungle?" she asked me with a smirk on her face. I frowned.**

"**We agreed on Central America and that's where we are going." I said bluntly, not taking my glare off of the class. They simply grunted in agreement and crossed their arms.**

"**Fine. I'll get the tickets tomorrow from the airport and set up the reservations at that low class hotel you found on , uck." Rhonda snubbed. She then walked out the door with a snobbish air. I sat up on the deck and looked at the ground. Luckily Gerald saved me from any frustrating questions.**

"**Alright, you heard the man, have your bags packed and make sure you get your tickets from Rhonda. No ticket, no trip. Okay meeting dismissed!" he said and class filed out. Gerald winked at me, but I didn't react. He followed the class out the door as well. I sighed. Suddenly I felt a hand on my leg. I looked up into Lila's face.**

"**Oh, hey?" I asked curiously. I couldn't remember the last time she had placed her hand on my leg.**

"**Oh, Arnold, I simply can't wait for our exotic getaway!" she said, coming closer to me. I smiled unwillingly. Suddenly she slid her hands up my legs onto my stomach, ending at my chest.**

"**Uh,uh, me either?"**

"**Then let's not…" she said sweetly. Suddenly her lips were on mine, tongue trying to make it's way into my mouth. My eyes, unlike hers, remained open. What was she doing? I tried to back away, but I just landed on my back onto the desk. Lila climbed on as well, her hands all over me. I was at a loss for what to do. As her lips dug into mine, a memory approached me unexpectedly. The wind had been blowing through my hair and rain had looked to be eminent. I was several stories up, dressed in a secret agents' suit and Helga G. Pataki was at my chest, kissing me rigorously. My hat flew off, I knew this because my eyes were open. But there was something different about Lila's kiss than Helga's. Helga…she had true passion. And Lila? I didn't know, but I did know I could deal anymore. I pulled away from her and gave her a serious look.**

"**Why what ever is the matter?" she asked with a sad look.**

"**Lila, what are we doing?"**

"**What ever do you mean?"**

"**Lila, this isn't working. I like you, I really do, I always have, but that's all it's ever been hasn't it?"**

"**Um, I…"**

**I took her by the hands and looked into her eyes. And even though they were sad, I had to do this.**

"**Lila, I think we should break up." I said now tearing my eyes away from her. I stood up and the pink book fell from my pocket. Lila picked it up and did something I would have never expected, she smiled. **

"**I understand…this is Helga, isn't it?" her eyes sparkled.**

"**Uh, um…"**

"**Arnold, I really do understand…and well, I don't know how to put this without breaking a promise I made, but I have a feeling that whatever is going on with you and Helga, you should go for it." she said and gave me one last soft kiss on the mouth, then walked away. I wasted no time after that, I ran out the door. Suddenly someone called me.**

"**Oh Arnold! Can you do me a favor?" Ms. Slovak asked me, coming from out of the teachers lounge. I shrugged.**

"**I guess…"**

"**Thank you, can you take Helga her homework? We wouldn't want her to miss out on her English lesson!" she said shoving the books into my hands and disappeared back into the lounge. I smiled, this was exactly what I needed. I ran even faster this time, so no one could approach me. I paced down the sidewalk of town, when something stopped me dead in my tracks. In the corner of my eye I noticed something at the end of an alleyway. I walked over to the wall at the end of the alley, on it was written; **_**Arnold loves Lila**_**. Of coarse the message was written clearly and I remembered the whole debacle it had started at school, namely me being dubbed fickle. However something about seemed off. I began to rub off Lila's name from the wall…there was something underneath it. I continued to scratch it off with my nail until I came to what was written underneath it…**_**Helga**_**. It had originally read; **_**Arnold loves Helga**_**! Now it was all too clear. I bolted for Helga's house, which was around the corner. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, but the door cracked open. I walked inside slowly.**

"**Hello? Mrs. Pataki? I…" I began to say until I realized she was asleep, leaning over the counter. I smiled and headed up the stairs. "Helga? Are you here? I really need to talk to you." I said as I wandered into her room. To my dismay, it was empty. I sighed irritated and threw her book of homework on her bed. Suddenly I heard something fall off the bed. I turned and a box had fallen. I began to pick it up and from underneath I got the answer I had been looking for. The floor was littered with journals, notebooks, memorabilia, dresses I recognized from different events involving Helga, also what looked to be different sculptures of my head. I picked up one of the books and read a poem.**

_**Arnold, my love, my sultry preteen**_

_**Why must I hold you, only whilst I dream?**_

_**Why must I be forever enslaved by your spell?**_

_**Why must I worship you and never ever tell?**_

_**Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble…**_

_**My senses all go wacky, someday I'll tell the world my love**_

_**Or my name is not…Helga G. Pataki**_

**I dropped the book and stared straight ahead. That day, when she had confessed all off this, she wasn't lying. And I had made her deny it! I walked out of the room and then out of the house. I walked home solemnly. What had I done to her? **


	9. Chapter 9: Map to the Past and a Future

The houses slid past me as I made my way to Arnold's. My hands were sweaty, clutched together. I breathed in and out in hasty breaths. I knew that if I didn't tell him now then I would surely explode. I stopped at the front of his house and looked up. I prayed that I wouldn't burst like the last time I had tried to tell him I loved him. I climbed up the steps to his front door carefully, counting them one by one as I did. I lifted my fist to the door, inhaled, exhaled, and then knocked. It opened Arnold's grandmother stood in the doorway.

"Well howdy there stranger!" she exclaimed. "What you be stopping at this here saloon for?"

"Um, I –er, Arnold has my homework…" was all I could mutter. She smiled at me and pointed up the stairs.

"Go ahead, Tex should be in his room!" she announced, then rode away on the broom she was holding. I stared at her until she disappeared from sight. Wow. I trudged up the stairs swiftly so as not to run into any of the boarders, but that was kinda impossible in this house.

"Hello! Yes!" one of them shouted at me as I tried to sneak past their room.

"Oh, hello…" I said in a small voice.

"You are here for Arnold, yes?!" he asked loudly. I nodded, great now I was going to get a whole interrogation for needing to see Arnold. However he just shrugged.

"Okay, then bye, bye." He said happily, and then made his way down stairs. I wiped the sweat of my forehead, phew! Suddenly someone else ran into me.

"I am so sorry little girl, but do you think I could borrow five bucks? A-heh-heh-heh." He asked me, judging from his accent I could tell he was Russian. I looked at him doubtfully, but handed him a five to get him out of my face. He snatched it then ran off laughing. I rolled my eyes and ran to Arnold's room. I stopped at the door and knocked, catching myself before I barged in.

"Arnold?" I asked into the door. The door creaked open and I stuck my head in. Great, it was empty! I had to get this off of my chest before I lost my nerve. I walked in and slammed the door. I walked over and fell on his bed. Before I could stop myself I sniffed his pillow.

"Okay that has to be peaches!" I breathed as I continued to sniff. I let myself get comfortable on his bed, I couldn't doubt the millions of fantasies I had had about this bed…and me…and Arnold. I rolled around in it, happily remembering my favorite ones. Not paying attention, my back hit his bookshelf. "Ooof!" I yelped. Something had fallen on me. I sat up and looked at it. It was an old and torn up journal. Oh! Arnold's journal? I opened it excitedly and read.

_Today I met the woman I am going to marry…_

I froze. What?!! I continued to read and then sighed in relief, this was his dad's journal. His dad's journal!! I continued to read, until I got bored and began to flip through the pages. Suddenly I came to the last one.

"Huh?" I let out. It was a map! I read, _San Lorenzo. _ I had heard about that! I had learned about it in school, well at least I thought I had, I don't pay attention most of the time. As I looked through the map, my finger, which was probing behind the page, felt something. I turned the page and saw a flyer.

_Want to learn about the cultures and customs of another continent? Well now you can! _ _This year the Study Abroad Club is venturing into Central America! If you would like to participate in this adventurous trip, sign your name on the sheet in Ms. Slovak's room. Be sure to bring the money necessary to receive your ticket! Also see club leaders Gerald and Arnold…_

My breath was caught in my chest. Central America! I read some more.

"Panama?! He's going to Panama! That football headed idiot!" I yelled out. According to his dad's map, San Lorenzo was no where near Panama! Then it hit me, he was probably hoping just to do some research of his parents whereabouts, of coarse he couldn't just take a whole class into the jungle to look for his long lost parents…but that didn't mean I couldn't!! I made my way off the bed, of coarse ending up falling off and ran for Arnold's phone. I quickly punched in Phoebe's number. I tapped my foot waiting for her to pick up.

"Phoebe! You going on that abroad trip?..............Just answer yes or no?!...............Good! I'm going too!........... I know it costs money! I don't care, just tell me how I can get on the trip!...........What do you mean Rhonda is getting the tickets today?!...............All right then, meet me at Rhonda's house in 20 minutes!............I don't care if you have to study for the finals, just do it Phoebe!" I shouted into the receiver and clicked off. I made my way out the door, but not before grabbing the journal. This was perfect! This was how I was going to prove my love for Arnold!

***

"What do you mean, no?!" I shouted at Rhonda, blocking her way to the door.

"I mean no, Helga! You're too late, all the seats have been filled!" she snobbed. I waved a check in her face.

"Look, I've got the money! Isn't that enough for your highness to get me a seat?!" I insisted. She shook her head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rhonda pushed past me to open it. Lila!!! Erggggg!!

"Oh hello, Lila. Ready for the trip?" Rhonda asked her, giving me a smirk. Lila looked at the ground.

"Actually Rhonda, I came here to tell you that I won't be going…"

"WHAT!?!" Rhonda and I both shouted.

"Yes, I'm actually spending the summer in the country soo…"

I smiled. Yes! This was exactly what I needed.

"Soo, now you have an extra spot on the plane!" I announced happily returning Rhonda her smirk. Rhonda growled.

"Gosh, Helga, I didn't know you had an interest in Central America!" Lila said curiously.

"More than you know…" I replied.

"Well in that case, you can graciously have my seat! Oh and don't worry about paying for it, I don't mind." She said winking at me. Rhonda sighed.

"Fine, Helga you're in. We leave Monday, have your bag packed. Now out of my way, so I can get the tickets." She demanded. As soon as she left I followed Lila outside, Phoebe at my heels.

"Uh, Lila…?" I began to ask.

"Don't worry about it Helga. Besides, I'm sure there will be someone ever so happy that you decided to go. Have fun!" she smiled and waved good-bye. I gave Phoebe a confused look.

"I'm just as perplexed as you are Helga." She muttered. I shrugged. "So what now?" she asked.

"Now? Now we put Phase #2 of my plan into action…"


	10. Chapter 10: Coming to a Realization

"_It's been here all along, staring you right in the face! Everyone else noticed, why didn't you?" Gerald said, his face in mine._

"_What?" I asked, dumbstruck._

"_C'mon, Arnold, it was and is so seriously obvious…" Rhonda added._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Geez, Arnold! How dumb do you have to be?!" Harold scoffed. I was surrounded._

"_Statically speaking Arnold, you really should have seen it by now. It's only logical." Phoebe inputted. _

"_I don't get it, what you mean? What should I have seen by now?"_

"_Boy howdy, he still doesn't know! What are we going to do with him?" Sid laughed._

"_I recon he ain't ever gonna catch wise…" Stinky said. Voices surrounded, but nobody was in sight. _

"_Could you at least tell me!?" I yelled desperately. _

"_Helga…"_

"_Helga…"_

"_Helga…"_

"_Helga…"_

"_Arnold!"_

_I turned around and my face was inches from Helga._

"_Helga! I-I…"_

"_Oh, Arnold…" she said, looking at a locket with my picture in it, not seeming to see me right in front of her. I waved my hand in front her, trying to grab her attention._

"_Helga! It's Arnold!" I yelled. She still stared at the locket, looking at it lovingly. _

"_Oh Arnold, can't you see how much I love you? I know I may act cold and uncaring, but deep down I'm just a shy girl afraid to admit my feelings. Afraid that you won't…that you won't…" she began to stutter. I felt helpless all of the sudden. I grabbed her hands, happy that I could._

"_That I won't what?" I asked desperately. She still didn't look at me._

"_I'm afraid that you won't…" she choked, tears starting to stream from her eyes. I grabbed her hands to my chest. Suddenly I felt a shudder come from her, as if she knew I was here with her. She looked up, but it seemed like she looked right through me. I took a step closer to her. I could feel her heart pound, her hands tremble. _

"_Helga, I'm here and all I can say is that…I'm sorry…" I said. If felt time stop as I bent down to her lips. Our mouths were less than a centimeter away…_

RING!!!!!

I shifted awake. I had fallen asleep in my desk. It was finally the last day of finals and I had been sitting in class for three hours, waiting for school to finally let out. Everyone ran out of the class. Sid, Harold, and Stinky threw their papers everywhere. Curly pulled the fire alarm.

"Ah-ha-ah-ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!" he laughed maniacally. Typical last day of school. I stretched and reached for my backpack when something caught my eye. Phoebe and Helga walked through the class, toward the door. I caught Helga's eye. She glared back at me, confused, then look back to where she was going. Suddenly, as I pulled at my bag, Gerald put a foot on it. Behind him was Rhonda.

"Um…," I muttered. Rhonda handed me my ticket.

"Here you go Arnold, there's your ticket…oh and by the way, we've had some last minute changes to the trip." she said. I blinked. "Lila isn't going to make it."

"Oh…" I said, probably needing more worry in my voice then what was there.

"Yes and it turns out Helga is going instead…Lila gave her the seat. So just so you know. Well see you tomorrow!" she said happily.

"Tomorrow?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, the only way I could get the first class compartment with the in-flight movie of my choice, was if I booked it for Monday. Ridiculous really, anyway everyone already knows." she said, then left. I couldn't believe it! Helga going instead of Lila! Normally I wouldn't be happy about something like that, but this couldn't have come at a more opportune moment! I got up and walked to the door, with Gerald at my heels.

"Mhm, mhm, mhm! Perfect! Helga G. Pataki ruining our trip! This is just great!" he whined. "Sorry about Lila bailing out." he said to me. I shrugged.

"Actually Gerald, Lila and I broke up…yesterday." I admitted. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What!?! You dumped Lila?!"

I nodded.

"_The _Lila? The one that you day dreamed about, which wound up with you kissing my hand? The one whose picture you kept taped to your computer? The one…wait a minute…oh no…" he said in shock.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"This about Helga! Isn't it? ISN'T IT!?!"

"Uh…um…"

"It has to be, you were just muttering her name in your sleep right now! You…you've fallen in love with…_Helga_?" he grimaced. I felt my face get hot.

"No…er, well it's just that there's something I recently found out about her and…"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing! C'mon we should get home and pack." I said, quickly changing the subject. I ran out of the school and down the block to my house. That was too close.


	11. Chapter 11: All Abroad!

I slapped my alarm clock when it buzzed at five o'clock Saturday. I groaned and rolled over, falling out of bed.

"Oof!" I cried as I hit the ground. My mutter woke up Phoebe, who had spent the night. She yawned and smiled.

"Good morning, Helga!" she said stretching. I rubbed my head.

"Sure as heck started good…" I moaned. I suddenly snapped my head to the clock, remembering why I woke up so early to begin with. Without warning I pushed myself of the ground and ran to my closet. I dragged out my suitcase, filling it with some last minute clothes and toiletries. I shoved everything into the case and jumped on it to fit it all in there, while Phoebe neatly packed the rest of her things. I wiped the sweat from my head and headed into my closet to change. I pulled my usual collared, half sleeved white shirt with the pink overtop with a red stripe from the hangar. I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and pulled on my white converses. When I walked out of the closet, Phoebe was already dressed in a blue sweater and black leggings. I grabbed a jacket and headed for my nightstand with my pink headband on it. I went to reach for it when I stopped. I remembered the box under my bed and pulled that out instead. I dug into it, with Phoebe looking over my shoulder.

"What are you doing Helga?"

I didn't answer her, but instead pushed the box back under the bed and coming off the ground wearing my old pink bow. Phoebe didn't say anything, just smiled. We walked out the bedroom door, lugging our things when I stopped us by the hallway closet. I opened it and pulled out what looked like a suitcase.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked. I smiled deviously.

"This is gonna help us pull off my plan! It's a gas tank! My dad uses it for smuggling free gas he gets from one of his beeper suppliers. We use this to siphon the gas from the plane and then we sneak it aboard as a suitcase, that way when we are ready to leave San Lorenzo to Panama, we have the gas we need! Brilliant, right?" I smiled, dragging with our stuff out the door. Phoebe giggled. We packed the stuff in the Olga's old car, which she had given me and I hopped in the driver's seat. Bob had taught me to drive , but I only had my permit, however no cops were out this early, in this part of town, so I figured what the hey. I slammed my foot to the petal, trying to get us there as fast as I could. We finally got there, thirty minutes before the plane was supposed to leave! I rushed out of the car and grabbed the gas tank and a hose I had taken.

"Phoebe get the bags!" I yelled as I rushed off to the airfield. I looked around…no one. They must not of let them board yet. I had to hurry. I snuck off to the plane…private one. Hmph! Figures only Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! I opened the gas tank to the plane and stuck the hose inside. I then opened the suitcase gas tank and put the other end in my mouth. Cringing, I sucked until I felt the gas hit my lips. I spit and let the gas flow into the suitcase tank. Phoebe had showed me a diagram of an airplane gas tank and how to know when just under a third was emptied, which was the amount we needed. I listened and at the cue, removed the hose. I made it looked as if nothing had happened, then made my way to the terminal. It took my a good ten minutes, carrying the gas tank and trying to make it seem like there was no gas in it, but I finally arrived and took a seat next to Phoebe. Suddenly I noticed something…where was Arnold?!!

"Phoebe where's Arno-"I stopped when he walked in. I was amazed at what he was wearing. Usually he wore a plaid red button down shirt with jeans and black converse and he was still wearing all that, but this time he had on a blue sweater…the same blue sweater he had worn in the forth grade all the way to seventh grade, at least it looked like the same one. The subtle difference was the sleeves were rolled up and undershirt sleeves were as well, however lower than that of the sweater. I grinned and felt my eyelids lower in admiration. Suddenly Phoebe jabbed me in the arm and motioned it was time to get on the plane. I yanked at the gas tank and made my way slowly to the plane. Suddenly I felt the heaviness of the tank lift. I looked and Arnold had the other end.

"Need some help?" he smiled. I looked around and then shrugged. We carried it onto the plane, to my seat near the exit hatch. "What you got in there?" he asked, eyeing it. I moved it next to the escape door.

"Nothing…" I said quickly. I turned around, away from him.

"Um, Helga…" I heard him say, suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Arnold, I call the seat by the window!" Gerald yelled, pushing Arnold toward their seat. I turned back to him, his eyes fixed on me. Luckily, Gerald pushed him to the back more of the plane. I turned back around and sighed, sinking in my seat next to Phoebe who had whipped out a book on the plant life of San Lorenzo. I pulled out my iPod and tried to block out the flight attendant yelling at everyone to stop being idiots and sit down because the plane was about to take off. Not necessarily in those words. As the plane took off, a tickling sensation filled me. I didn't know if it was from the plane or from the fact that soon I would be trying to find my beloveds parents. Until now it seemed simple, but what if I didn't find them? No one had heard from them in fourteen years…great, what have you gotten yourself into now Helga?! I finally dozed off until Harold's yelling woke me up.

"Oh! I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Now don't worry, Harold, I'm sure there will be plenty off food in Panama!" I heard a familiar voice say softly. I snapped up and saw Mr. Simmons! He was in a seat next to Miss Slovak. Uck! I guess I had been to busy trying to avoid Arnold's gaze, I had missed this. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Yeah well I bet there's gonna be a starvation problem there, after Harold finishes with them!" I scoffed. I couldn't help it, the guy asks for it.

"Boy howdy, I'm hungry too. I didn't eat breakfast this morning."Sid moaned.

"I'm not hungry, on accounta I ate some lemon pudding this morning!" Stinky announced, proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Stinky, you're an idiot…" I said annoyed. I had just realized I hadn't eaten either.

"Hey Helga, what's with the bow?" Rhonda asked smirking. I absently mindedly touched the bow.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, princess, but I just felt like wearing it today that's all." I snapped.

"Why Helga, ain't that the same pink bow you use to wear in the fourth grade?" Stinky asked. I crossed my arms.

"Are we there yet?" I asked angrily. Suddenly I heard Arnold say something to Gerald.

"Oh, no I forgot my journal!" he cried, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I really needed it." I placed my hand on the bag next to me, containing the journal.

"Well I need it more…" I muttered under my breath. Suddenly the plane jerked. This must have been it. The pilot realizes we are out of gas and we are forced to land, safely in San Lorenzo. Phoebe looked out the window and then gave me a thumbs up. Suddenly the plane jerked again, this time, violently. I grabbed my chair. "Huh?" I muttered.

"Uh, what's going on?" Gerald said in a shaky voice. Just then a voice came on over the speaker.

"Uh, students this is your captain speaking, I have just suddenly realized we are out of gas." The pilot said, calmly at first, but then began to get hysteric. "This has never happened to me before! We're all going to crash!" he cried.

"Oh my God! We're all going to die!" Sid yelled frantically.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure we'll be okay, we just got to believe!" Eugene said in a sing-song voice and began to hum.

"Ah, shut up with that Eugene, or I'm gonna pound you!" Harold yelled, squeezing his seat.

"I bet Eugene jinxed the plane." Gerald whispered to Arnold.

"Well my grandpa did say to never get on a plane with him…" Arnold replied. Suddenly the plane made a dive and a few of us fell out of our seats. I did as well tumbling down the aisle and I suddenly felt someone land on top of me. Arnold. I looked up and his face was in mine. Oh-hoh! What I wouldn't give if this moment didn't include us hanging on for our lives. For a minute it almost seemed like he lowered his face into mine, but then suddenly we were thrown again. All at once I saw Harold brace himself on the escape door near the gas tank. Oh no!

"Harold, get off of that!" I yelled but it was too late. As the plane turned Harold tumbled toward me, while the force opened the door for a moment. A split moment, which was enough for the fuel tank to fly out of the plane.

"NO!!!" I shouted. Suddenly everything stopped. We felt the planes wheels hit the ground. Everything was quiet for a minute and then everyone began to freak out. The plane was messy on the inside, but no severe damage.

"Oh no! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere! With no food! We'll have to eat each other!" Sid panicked.

"Ah shut up you big sissies! Be thankful you're not injured or maimed!" I shouted. Then I turned and whispered to Phoebe, "What the heck happened?"

"Apparently, due the pilot's lack of observation to his fuel gauge, we had to emergency or rather crash land here." She observed. I slapped my forehead. "But on the positive side, we're right where we need to be. And the pilot was able to dive the plane before we absolutely ran out of gas, otherwise we all could have been seriously injured. Helga you must have taken out a little more fuel than needed. Otherwise we would have been able to land at the San Lorenzo airport. " She added. I crossed my arms and looked around, noticing Eugene with his head stuck in his backpack.

"I'm okay…" he muttered. I grabbed my bag.

"Well c'mon Phoebes, let's have a look around…"


	12. Chapter 12: Casually or Casualty?

I rubbed the back of my neck and dug myself out of the suitcases that had fallen. What had happened? Why had we run out of gas? I looked around, making sure no one was hurt.

"Is anyone hurt?" Mr. Simmons asked everyone. The class just groaned. Suddenly I noticed that I hadn't seen Helga. I looked around frantically. Then I caught sight of her. She and Phoebe were making their way out of the escape hatch. Confused, I followed them absentmindedly. A hand stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gerald said, letting go of me then rubbing his arm. I pointed to Helga and Phoebe.

"Look…" I said. Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Okay where do they think they're going?" he redirected. I shrugged and grabbed my back pack. I opened my suitcase and took out some repellent, a book of matches, my jacket, my sleeping bag and some food and shoved it in the pack. Gerald did the same thing.

"C'mon, we have to see where they're going." I said quietly. I kept an eye on Mr. Simmons, making sure he didn't watch us walk out. We exited the plane and found ourselves surrounded by lush jungle. I stopped for a moment…this place; it seemed so familiar to me. Gerald snapped me out of my thinking and pointed to the girls. We were loosing sight of them. We broke into a run, but it was too late they were gone. I pulled on Gerald's sleeve.

"Let's check this way!" I said, running toward where I had last seen them.

"Uh-uh! Face it, we lost sight of them! If we go looking for them, not knowing where they went, we are gonna end up lost! Or worse!" he said, shaking me.

"But can't just leave them in the jungle!" I insisted.

"Yeah, and we can't just leave our class in the middle of nowhere either. Look I'm just saying we should go back and try to help them and tell them we saw Helga and Phoebe go into the jungle." He insisted. I shook my head.

"You can Gerald, but I gotta go find Helga…" I stated. I walked a few steps and noticed he was following me.

"Ahhhh, I know I'm gonna regret this…" he moaned. We pushed passed the brush and made our way through. Suddenly we heard some rustling in the brush.

"I just remembered…did we bring any kind of weapon with us?" Gerald asked. I shook my head slowly. Then to our great relief we heard voices.

"Helga! Helga?" I shouted. I ran into the bush, but lost my footing. "Ah!" I yelped as I fell. Besides the pain of falling, I was happy, because I landed at Helga's feet.

"Arnold?" she said in a surprised voice. "What the heck are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Or the better question is, what the heck are you doing here?" Gerald asked her.

"None of your business…" she stated, but then looked at Phoebe. She sighed, "But if you must know, we were out looking for help." It didn't sound too convincing, but then again, what else could they possibly be doing out here?

"Perhaps, Helga, they should come with us?" Phoebe offered. Helga's face distorted in anger and turned, angrily whispering something to Phoebe. All I caught of it was, "Are you nuts?!.......But it will ruin…..okay fine, we'll just tell them…" she turned back around to face us.

"You can come….I guess…" she muttered. She then turned her back to us and began to trudge through the jungle. We followed and no one talked for a long time. Helga was always several feet ahead of any of us, stopping and looking at something. But when any of us got near, she would quickly put whatever it was back in her bag. We eventually stopped for a minute to catch our breath and eat something.

"Okay Arnold, what do you got?" Helga asked.

"Didn't you bring anything?" I asked. She looked in her bag.

"I have a candy wrapper…" she said pulling it out.

"I have some sushi and veggie raps." Phoebe offered.

"I got some muffins I took from the airport, three Mr. Fudgy's, and a water bottle." Gerald added.

"I have two pastrami sandwiches, three bottles of water, an eco sized bag of chips, two apples and four granola bars." I said. Helga slumped over.

"Guess I'm the only stupid one that didn't bring anything…" she mumbled.

"You can share with me Helga, anyway it's not like you knew we would be stuck in the jungle." I said. Helga slapped a hand to her forehead. We ate our food in rationed portions, silently. However Helga refused to eat my food. I tried to make her, but in the end it just made her mad. When we were done I looked around. I didn't really want to continue trudging through the jungle again, especially now that night was falling.

"Uh, I'm just thinking, but maybe we should make camp here for the night?" Gerald said. Helga threw an angry look at Phoebe, who simply shrugged.

"Okay genius, what are we supposed to sleep on?" Helga shot at Gerald.

"I brought a sleeping bag!" Phoebe announced. I pulled mine out as well.

"Great! Only two?" Helga whined.

"Well, I suppose we will have to share." Phoebe said, blushing at Gerald, who blushed back. Oh great, how was this going to work? I mean Phoebe could share with Helga, but deep down I wanted too…how could I nonchalantly convince Helga to share with me?


	13. Chapter 13: Blondes Bunking

We had a problem…and only two sleeping bags. I squirmed in my skin. This was the perfect opportunity! I could bunk with Arnold! It took everything I had to stop myself from shaking at the idea! We stood in silence looking at each other. Finally I spoke up.

"So, what? Two of us are just going to have to brave the cold?" I snarled at them. Phoebe cleared her throat.

"Well in this harsh and unforgiving environment, only few options are open to us… the boys could possibly bunk together…while we girls do as well." she offered. I racked my brain for something to make that idea seem out of the question. Suddenly I reached in my bag for my camera.

"Yeah? And the entire school wouldn't hear or see the end of it!" I laughed, flaunting my camera. Arnold and Gerald looked at each other nervously, distancing themselves from each other.

"So I guess the only option is to share co-ed?" Arnold said glancing at me quickly. I scratched my head. Did I just see that right? Phoebe nodded.

"Logically speaking, the safety rate would be increased if in fact one boy bunked with one girl." Phoebe said, trying to keep her eyes off of Gerald. This was going to be cake. I already knew Phoebe would want to bunk with Gerald, so getting Arnold to myself would be easy as pie. But I had to make it seem like Arnold was my last option.

"Well! Guess I'll have to be sharing with tall hair boy over here?" I said, making a face. "Here Phoebe, toss me your bag!" She hesitated.

"Perhaps, in the very unique case we are in…the persons who brought a sleeping bag, should in fact pick the person they share with?" she muttered.

"So that means that since you and me aren't sharing Phoebe, that I'm forced to share with Arnold?" I said, forcing a wince. Before Phoebe could answer, I threw my hands in the air.

"Fine! Fine! If absolutely have to, I'll share with him!" I announced. Phoebe spread a small smile. At least we all got to bunk with who we wanted, although for Arnold I couldn't say.

"Also it would probably be wise if each of us took turns on watch during the night, just in case we encounter anything unmentionable…" she said in a small voice.

"Alright, Gerald you take the first watch. Phoebe you're second, I'll be third, and Arnold you'll be last. Okay?" I demanded. They all just shrugged. Then we made our way to spread out and set up our camp. Arnold and Gerald went to get firewood, while Phoebe and I set up separate sleeping areas and figured out the schedule in which to switch vigilances. 

"So bet you're pretty happy to be bunking with Gerald, huh?" I said while setting up the sleeping bags. Phoebe giggled.

"It seems a little promiscuous considering my ex boyfriend in Tokyo, who I am still in contact with." she said, her voice wandering. I stopped and turned to her.

"Okay, Phoebe, one; long distance doesn't work…two; EX-BOYFRIEND! Self-explanatory! And three; you've had a crush on Gerald since the third grade! It's pathetic! Trust me Phoebe, you don't want to keep something as complicated as love bottled up." I yelled at her. Phoebe stopped what she was doing and turned to me.

"You mean like what you did?" she mumbled. That caught me off guard. I looked at the ground.

"Um…yeah, like what I did…" I said trailing off. Suddenly the boys came back and our conversation ended. Everyone ate, but I refused to. However it was only Arnold that offered me food. I didn't want to take his food and the butterflies forming in my stomach wouldn't let me either. I was nervous. I mean it wasn't really a big deal. We were just going to sleep. But considering that I have been obsessed with the boy since kindergarten, this _was _a big deal!!! At long last! My wildest dreams were going to come true! Well at least one of them… being in the same sleeping bag as Arnold! Our bodies close together…warming each other! I had to stop thinking about it, other wise I would have burst! Finally it was time to the hay. Gerald frowned, having to take the first watch, prolonging his bunking time with Phoebe. Probably even more mad that Phoebe had the next watch. He glared at me as I went over to Arnold. I growled at him and he looked away. Arnold was already in his sleeping bag. I stopped short in front of it. I looked at the bag and stood frozen. Arnold removed himself from the bag and opened it for me. 

"Would you like to slide in first?" he said smiling encouragingly at me. I rubbed my arm.

"Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea? It might be better if I just bunk by myself. I got a jacket so…" I began to excuse myself. Thank God Arnold stopped me.

"Helga it's okay…slide in." he insisted. I couldn't refuse. His big, beautiful light hazel eyes earnestly urged me to. I gave a shaky smile as I slipped in uncomfortably. He looked at me cautiously as he slid in next to me. I felt his leg rub against mine. I dug my fingers into the bag, trying to keep myself from quivering. He fluffed the pillow and laid him head on it next to mine. I looked up at the sky, trying to get my mind somewhere else.

"Helga…are you scared?" he asked suddenly. I cleared my throat.

"Sc-scared of what?" I answered. He lifted himself onto his elbow.

"You know, of being out here in the middle of no where?"

Phew.

"Hmph, no. Nothing scares Helga G. Pataki, especially not some stupid jungle." I scoffed. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

"Not even this?" he said and within the sleeping bag touched my hand. I froze, not breathing. I finally gulped.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" I quivered.

"Helga I-" he began to say. Suddenly noises came from the jungle around us, stopping him. After several minutes trying to debunk what we heard into something that wouldn't scare us, I yawned, though obviously fake.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay now, night Arnold." I managed to say. I turned onto my side away from him. He continued to lay on his back.

"Good night Helga." 

***

Someone shook me awake.

"Helga it's your turn to look out." Arnold said. I was confused.

"Wasn't Phoebe suppose to go next?"

"Yeah and she did, but I took your turn, you seemed tired so I let you sleep in a little longer. Was that okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, uh, thanks football head."

"What?"

"What what?" 

"You called me foot ball head…"

"Yeah…hm, guess I haven't called you that in a while, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, night…"

"Yeah, good night." I took my vigil, hating every moment of it. I stood watch until the first signs of the sun came up. I went over to Phoebe and put a finger to my lips when she came to.

"Phoebe, maybe we should leave now?"

"What? But why?"

"It would be better this way, we could still go on with our plan and they wouldn't know about it!"

"I don't know Helga, we can't just leave them here, with no where to go!" I growled at this. She was right, I smacked a hand to my forehead.

"Oh, fine then. Go back to sleep." I said heading back toward Arnold. I slid in next to him, trying not to wake him. I slept for what probably a few more hours. But the best thing was, when I woke up…Arnold's arm was wrapped warmly around me….


	14. Chapter 14: Jungle Fever

When I woke up, Helga was asleep. Or at least I thought she was. I noticed that while I was asleep, I had unconsciously put my arm around her. For a minute I didn't realize any problem in this, but then it occurred to me that I better get my arm off of her before she found out it was even on her. I turned onto my side and yawned. Amazingly, the fire we had lit from the night before was still going. I turned to see Gerald helping Phoebe out of the sleeping bag. I turned back over and shook Helga awake. It would probably be smart to get going, staying in the same place too long didn't seem like a good idea out here. She stirred and was quickly awake.

"Er, what is it?" she grumbled, laying on her back.

"We should probably get going…" I advised. Suddenly Gerald spoke up.

"Hey, are you two just going to lay there all day or are you going to help pick up this camp?"

Helga pushed her way out of the bag and tied on her shoes. I did the same and then put on my sweater.

"All right, all right hold your horses! Sheesh!" Helga said angrily. She began to roll up the bags while Gerald extinguished the fire. It wasn't long before we were packed and ready to go.

"Man we better find somebody to help us today, I do not want to spend another night out here." Gerald said as we continued to march through the jungle. Phoebe and Helga were ahead of us looking at something. When we reached them, we realized what it was. There we stood, at the edge of a wide river crossing.

"Oh criminy, how the heck are we supposed to get across this thing?" Helga muttered annoyed. I didn't waste any time with the solution. I stepped forward and put a foot in the river.

"Looks like the only way to get across is to, well, cross it. Look, there's a line of stones here, we can all cross safely, if we're careful." I said urging them to come. Gerald looked uneasy, but stepped into the river with me. He took Phoebe by the hand and helped her across into the river as well. Before I could offer my hand to Helga she was already trudging through. We made our way slowly, but I could tell that the slowness of the situation wasn't working for Helga. I prayed she would hold in there a little longer.

"Come on, we're almost there!" I yelled to them, trying to encourage Helga mostly. She just rolled her eyes and then, at that very instant, something I was not ready for happened.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Helga had slipped! She had fallen in with a splash. Luckily I grabbed her hand in time before she had drifted away. Gerald and Phoebe grabbed onto me, the current became stronger and began to pull her away with a lot of force.

"Hold on Helga!" I shouted above the water. She gripped me with all her might, but our hands were wet from the ongoing current. Then to my horror she slipped from my grasp.

"HELGA!!!!"

"ARNOLD!!!!"

"NO!!!!!" I jumped in after her. She tried to swim against the current, but I was too strong for her. I raced towards her. I heard Gerald yell and then I heard him fall in too, then Phoebe. Even if I did get to Helga to pull her to safety, the other two would still be in danger. I finally reached her and grabbed her around the middle. For a minute I just stared at her, glad that even though we were in danger, I was still with her. Just then I heard Gerald.

"Arnold!!!! Look out!!!" he warned and pointed ahead. Suddenly Helga screamed, we were headed straight for a water fall!! I grabbed Helga by the shirt and tried to swim us to shore, but the force of the water pushed us closer to the edge. I knew there was no fighting it. I grabbed Helga by the hands and looked in her eyes, but within moments we were over the falls. A sickly feeling came with falling helplessly. It felt even worse knowing I had no control over it. I couldn't see much as I fell but I absently mindedly reached for Helga while at the same time bracing for impact. Suddenly it was as if someone had caught me. I felt something come up from beneath me. I opened my eyes and realized we had been saved, saved by a net! I sat up, trying to hold myself steady on the wobbly thing. Helga was already inspecting where we had landed. She got up and walked over to the cave that the net connected to. Gerald and Phoebe had landed right beside me, but didn't move, simply stared at the net, in awe that they were still alive. I got up and walked over to Helga. She seemed to be interested in something on the wall of the cave. She was in a separate chamber of the cave, tracing a figure on the wall. I walked to her to see what it was.

"What is it Helga?" I asked.

"The-the Green-Eyed people…" she whispered, pointing the carving on the wall. And that's when it hit me. We had been saved by the Green-Eyes! I couldn't believe it! This was the exact same place my parents had been saved when they had fallen off the same waterfall! My breath was caught in my chest…we had landed in San Lorenzo…Gerald and Phoebe were soon behind us looking at the same thing.

"Who are the Green-Eyed people?" Phoebe asked. Suddenly I realized something.

"Helga…how do you know about the Green-Eyes?" I asked raising an eyebrow to her. She stood up straight, her eyes went wide. She put a hand on the bag she was carrying.

"Uh, no reason.." she muttered quickly.

"But Helga, the Green-Eye's are an ancient and secret civilization! Only my parents knew about them! And I learned about them through my dad's journal…"I explained. Helga backed away from me. And then suddenly, something fell from her bag. I ran over and picked it up…

"Wha-I- this, this is my dad's journal! I've been looking for…Helga why do you have it?" I demanded. She looked very worried now.

"Uh, once again no reason."

"Helga this is my property! A family heirloom! Why do you have it!!!?!" I yelled at her. I surprised even myself with the tone in my voice. Helga looked close to tears, I never thought I could see her like that. As I made my way toward her, looking for an explanation, something fell from my pocket. Now it was my turn to be on the spot. It was the pink book of poems…Helga's poems.

"Is that-?" Gerald began to mutter. I gulped, my hand gripping the journal I was holding. Helga didn't say anything, she didn't even pick it up. Phoebe gasped, looking at Helga. Now Helga looked mad…very mad.

"I can explain Helga. I have the your book because-" I began.

"Wait a minute, that book is Helga's!?" Gerald announced. Oops, that's right. I was the only one who knew it was hers to begin with. She turned around slowly and climbed up a ladder that was leading to the way out.

"Helga? Helga wait!" I said running after her. When I got to the top, I barely caught sight of Helga making her way along a path in the jungle. I ran after her.

"Helga! Come back!" I yelled. I pushed past the trees and plants. I was terrified that I might have lost her. Luckily I caught her or really she stopped trying to get away from me. She was stopped, staring at something.

"Helga I-"

Suddenly I realized what she was looking at…we had found a village!!


	15. Chapter 15: The Prodigal Son?

I couldn't breathe; I couldn't think…I didn't want to think! I knew it was all over but the crying. Arnold knew just how crazy I really was now; he had read the book and knew it was mine! That's why I had left, why I had run. My world was over. I would rather be lost in the jungle forever, than be faced with the consequences of my love for Arnold. The love that I tried to forget, but couldn't. Unfortunately, Arnold had caught up to me as I had tried to escape him, because something had caught my attention. It was a village! I couldn't believe it! Maybe Arnold's parents were here. And if they were here, then it would take his mind off of the fact that I obsess crazily over him.

Arnold stood next to me, dumbstruck as we glanced over the village. It was quant, with a few little houses and what looked to be like an unfinished school. Arnold didn't speak a word, not even as Gerald and Phoebe bumped into us, probably scared they had lost us.

"A village!!!" Phoebe squeaked. That had done it. Now the inhabitants were rushing to see where the voice had come from. None of us moved because it was obvious we wanted to be noticed. We were running low on supplies and we needed a place to stay. Suddenly a little kid noticed us and began yelling something in a foreign language. Suddenly the kid was joined by someone our age who, after taking one look at us, began to yell as well. Suddenly they said something we all understood.

"Arnold!"

My eyes went wide, how did they know him?

"Am I buggin' or did that guy just say your name?" Gerald asked Arnold. Arnold still remained silent, yet pushing his way through the bushes and into the village. The kids pointed and yelled. Then, out of nowhere, adults ran up to Arnold and began to hug him! Arnold's eyes were wide, but he didn't stop them. Suddenly an older man, maybe about 40, came up to Arnold.

"Arnold? Are you Arnold?" he asked in a thick accent. Arnold looked the man up and down and raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. Suddenly, tears sprang to the man's eyes. "You have returned! We knew you would come!" he said now hugging him. He hugged him for a good long while and then finally Arnold spoke up.

"Returned?" he asked in a frail voice. The man nodded.

"To San Lorenzo! Please you and your friends follow me and I will explain. We followed him into a small house. When we entered I noticed that house looked as if there had been a fight in it. We sat down on the floor, anxiously waiting for answers.

"What do you mean I have returned?" Arnold asked. The man took off the hat he was wearing.

"Of course you do not remember, but you lived here once. You and your parents…" the man trailed off. Arnold's eyes lit up.

"My parents?! You mean this is the village my dad wrote about in his journal? Are-are you Edwardo?" he asked excitedly. The man nodded. Arnold bounced up off the floor and looked frantically. "Are they here?!" he asked loudly. The man shook his head.

"They haven't been back here in fourteen years. When you were one year old, I asked your parents to help the Green-Eye's against the deadly sleeping sickness. They came immediately…but…" he trailed off again.

"But what?!" Arnold demanded, still standing.

"One night, while they were working on the medicine…they were stolen…" he said, closing his eyes.

"Like kidnapped?" Arnold offered. Edwardo nodded.

"We never saw them again…we tried to find them. Their footprints led into the jungle, but every time we sent someone to look for them…they never came back." He explained. Arnold sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Pero, you have come to find them? That's why you are here?" Edwardo asked. We were all silent, Phoebe and I exchanged looks. Arnold stood up, fists clenched, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to find my parents…" he announced. Suddenly Gerald pulled him aside. He whispered, but I could make it out.

"Arnold are you crazy? We'll die in that jungle! Plus we have to help out our class! That's the whole reason we're out here! To find help!" he said shaking him. Arnold removed Gerald's hands from him.

"Gerald, this is something I need to do…" he said. Suddenly Edwardo sprung up from the chair he was in and began to back away from us.

"What is it?" Arnold asked confused. Without warning he pointed right at me.

"She-she must leave here! She has it! She must go now!" he said shaking.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"The sleeping sickness!!!" he cried. I raised an eyebrow. What was this sleeping sickness everyone was going on about? Arnold looked at me terrified.

"But how do you know?" he asked shakily.

"Her eyes, mi amigo, they are turning red! The sleeping sickness begins with red eyes!"

"Helga do you feel tired?" Arnold asked.

"No." I said bluntly. Arnold looked back at Edwardo.

"Trust me, she has it!"

"Well, then do you have the medicine for it?" Arnold inquired. Edwardo shook his head. I wasn't worried, I don't get sick easily and I didn't feel tired. The old guy was just loosing it.

"The only medicine is with your parents, I'm afraid…" Edwardo said.

"Then let's go…" Arnold said worriedly.

"Here, I'll give you the route your parent's footprints were found in and we will give you food and water. You may also need this." Edwardo said handing Arnold a machete.

"What about the class?" Gerald asked.

"Do not worry, mis amigos, we can help your friends…" Edwardo offered. He and Arnold exchanged routes, one to our class and the other to Arnold's parents. Soon we were packed and ready to go.

"Take care my friends! Please bring Miles and Stella back home safe!" Edwardo called to us as we left. As we walked, Gerald walked over to Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, I have a question…if this mission to get medicine for Helga didn't include looking for your parents…would you still do it?" he asked. Arnold looked at Gerald seriously.

"Yes."

**Okay so far they found Arnold's old village, they think Helga has the sleeping sickness (she might) and they are on their way to find Arnold's parents! Will they? Ohhhhh! It's gonna get good!**


	16. Chapter 16: Out for the Count

We walked through the jungle quickly, most likely due to me. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Could I find my parents? Finally see them again? Sweat ran down my face as I pushed past the bushes. I ran my hand down to my backpack and felt were my journal was. Suddenly my thoughts came back to Helga. She had brought the journal here…that made me wonder. I walked over to Gerald who looked severely scared by the jungle around him.

"Hey, could you navigate for a while? I have to talk to Helga for a minute." I asked him. He smiled at me and rolled his eyes. He took the journal. I ran passed Phoebe and came to Helga.

"Hey…" I said. Helga didn't look at me.

"Hey." She whispered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She gave me a thumbs up. I sighed. I touched her on the arm, stopping her. "Helga, can I talk to you?" She looked worried.

"Er, what is it?" she asked hesitantly. I looked at my feet.

"I wanted to talk to you about the journal...why did you take it?" I asked, getting to the point. She rubbed her arm.

"I don't know…" she muttered.

"Oh, c'mon Helga, you do so…why? You can't think that I believe you having the journal and us landing here in San Lorenzo is just a coincidence…" I paused for a minute. She lowered her head.

"Alright, alright you've seen right through me…just like you always do…I siphoned the gas out of the plane to land us here…I wanted to find your parents because I thought it would prove…that I…" she began to stutter. I looked around and pulled Helga into a clearing surrounded by bushes.

"Prove that you what?" I asked her softly. Suddenly she looked skeptic.

"Hold the phone, what were you doing with my pink book?" she said turning the tables on me. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I found it years ago on the bus, you left it behind. I forgot about it until just recently. But the stuff you wrote in it…you really meant it didn't you? What you told me when we were on the FTI tower? You…you love me?" I asked. I wasn't going to wait for an answer any longer. It was now or never. Helga went pale.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talkin-"she began. I turned to my last resort. I slipped my hand in Helga's and intertwined our fingers. Her eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" she stuttered, her voice trembled. I placed my other hand on her waist.

"If you would risk your life to find my parents, risk a fortune to help save the neighborhood just for me… Helga, just admit it, just once more…you love me…" I said. She looked close to fainting. I placed my hand on her back now, pulling her closer to me. I then used my other hand to caress her face. I could feel her breath come in little puffs.

"Arnold…I" she began to say, but something stopped her. It was me. I placed my finger on her mouth. I looked into her eyes, they did look a little red. I felt my eyelids lower, I wanted this. Softly I slid my lips onto hers. I let myself give in to her, I tasted her. I grabbed her at the waist, pulling her more feverishly onto me. I pushed my mouth against hers, like she had to me when we were on the FTI tower. I wanted her to remember. I slid my mouth, requesting entrance into hers. She obliged and our tongues move in unison together. I slipped my fingers down to grab her pants, to feel her body against mine. After what seemed like hours I pulled away. For a minute it seemed like Helga was going to say something. Then her eyelids lowered, I thought she wanted to go in for another kiss. I leaned but suddenly I felt Helga fall against me.

"What?" I said asking to no one in particular. Helga had fainted on me. "Helga!! HELGA!!!" I shouted, scared. She didn't move and her breathing was faint. Suddenly Gerald and Phoebe pushed past the bushes that were hiding me and Helga. They went pale when they saw Helga.

"Helga!" Phoebe squeaked.

"What happened?!" Gerald asked out of breath. I shook my head.

"I don't know! We were just…she just passed out on me!" I shouted in terror. I placed my hand under Helga's legs and picked her up. "I don't know, but I think Edwardo might have been right! Helga has the sleeping sickness! We have to find my parents now!" I shouted at them.

"But Arnold, we don't know exactly where they are or if they are even aliv-"

"Gerald we have to try! I'm not going to let Helga die! Now c'mon!" I said. I ran out of the clearing and began to race through the jungle, with Phoebe and Gerald close behind. I bushes and branches hit my face, scratching it up pretty good, but none of that mattered. I ran faster than I ever remember running before. "Which way Gerald?" I asked, he still had the journal.

"I don't know! We're as far as we can go, the trail ends here!" he answered. I panted. What now? Suddenly something rustled in the bushes near by, like something was running through the jungle with us….maybe even trying to lead us? Without second thought I ran toward whatever it was.

"C'mon!" I shouted to them. We followed whatever it was for a good ten minutes until finally we came to a clearing and to my amazement a tiny hut rested in the middle of it. "Hey! Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted. I could use anyone help right now. There was movement inside the hut, but I couldn't see who it was. Suddenly something flew through the air and rolled onto the ground. A mist emerged from the object and filled the air. I breathed hesitantly, but what happened next was inevitable. My head felt heavy and without warning I fell onto the ground. Helga landed next to me. Before I faded out I made out two figures above me…then everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17: Two Loves Deserves Another?

**Hey guys! News Flash! After I complete Hey Arnold! Expected Unexpectations, I will be starting a series of what I call "Mini-Fics". Mini-Fics are what would be compared to episodes on tv. For instance, Hey Arnold! Expected Unexpectations would be like a tv movie and any Mini-Fic after it would be like a regular tv episode. Now my first Mini-Fic will be about Arnold and Helga after the whole jungle experience. I will continue to write Mini-Fics about Arnold and Helga if asked to do so, but for now I'm testing the waters with this one! If there are any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions feel completely free to message me or email me at ****!**

My head felt like a ten pound weight as I came to consciousness. The sun filtered in through the window I was next to. I absentmindedly moved my hand across the bed I was laying on. When had I gotten here? I squirmed and tried to keep my heaving eyes open. I turned to my side, there were two other beds in the room and I was relieved to see Gerald and Phoebe on them. Three huge windows lined the room, with the beds under each one of them. Still dizzy and drowsy, I realized that only three beds meant there was one missing. I squinted.

"Helga?" I muttered in a soft voice. Suddenly I heard a voice, though it wasn't Helga's.

"What? What is it?" said a frustrated voice. I made it out to be a woman's voice.

"You've been by his side for three days…you need your rest." said a calmer voice.

"No. I'm going to stay by his side until he wakes up! I won't be kept from him any longer." said the first voice. Suddenly I heard movement and footsteps walking towards me. I fell back onto the bed and shut my eyes. The footsteps walked on and I heard the door to the room open. The footsteps stopped at my bedside and without warning I felt a hand touch my forehead.

"Oh, Arnold…" said the woman's voice in a sad tone. Shock filled my body and I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew that voice! I shot up straight in my bed and opened my eyes. I couldn't breathe…in front of me were my mom and dad…

I didn't blink. I didn't think. I couldn't think, in front of me were the two people I had been hoping for, been dreaming of all of my life! My mom looked exactly like in her picture, my dad as well. Even in my shock though, I did notice they looked a little thin, tired and worn down. They looked defeated. My parents and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally I broke the silence.

"Mom?...Dad?" I asked. They nodded slowly. I felt a huge grin spread across my face and tears fill my eyes. "Mom! Dad!" I shouted in disbelieve. With out a moment more to wait, they flung their arms around me.

"Arnold!" they shouted together. It felt good to hear them call my name. To hear their voices! Tears streamed down our cheeks as we embraced for several minutes. Finally we released one another and beamed at each other.

"Oh Arnold! We thought we would never see you again!" my mom breathed. They each took me by the hand. "We've missed you terribly…we-we are so-o sorry, honey…" my mother stuttered between sobs. My dad finished her sentence.

"We never meant to abandon you Arnold. We should never have left you! We have so much to explain to you." he said. Suddenly I realized my bag on the floor. I reached for it and pulled out the journal. My dad's eyes went wide.

"I already know…" I said quietly. I set the book down on the bed and my dad touched it cautiously.

"My journal…" he muttered. I smiled. They both looked at me seriously.

"So then, you know why we…" my mother began to say.

"Yeah, I know why you left…I know how you met…how I was born. I wasn't searching for that…I was searching for you and why you never came back…" I said hurt. My parents looked at each other with the same hurt.

"Sweetheart, we regret everyday we've missed with you…as much as it fills us with happiness that we have you again, at the same time it fills us with sadness…" my mother explained. "We have missed your life…your childhood, we can never get that back…to see you know as a young man, remembering our baby waving good-bye to us as we walked out the door…" she couldn't continue. I knew how terrible it must have been for them.

"Why did you miss it?" I asked. They looked at each other and my dad flipped through his journal, stopping at a certain page.

"You read this page? The one describing the Corazon?" my father asked. I nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well fourteen years ago…when we arrived back in San Lorenzo, we got straight to work in our old village, to work on curing the Sleeping Sickness…"

"For the Green-Eyed people." I added. He nodded.

"We had finished the antidote and had already begun to pack, ready to get home to you, Arnold…when everything took a turn for the worst….La Sambra had realized of our presence back in San Lorenzo and had acquired a group of ravenous men to track us down and bring us to him. They succeeded. We were brought here. La Sambra was furious with us for taking the Corazon back from him and demanded we get it back for him. We refused and were imprisoned here, where he forced us to track down and steal other rare treasures for him. But he still wants the Corazon…" my dad explained. I looked down.

"So he's trapped you here for fourteen years? Making you steal for him? That's why you never came back?" I inquired. They nodded.

"He threatens to kill us if we try to escape…we couldn't risk it…we wanted to see you again, but we couldn't leave. We are constantly under surveillance, which is why we are surprised and relieved that you and your friends it through. But we can't leave, not until La Sambra gets the Corazon." My mom said sadly.

"We were led through…something led us her-the Green-Eyes!" I said suddenly realizing who had brought us here. My parents smiled. I lowered my eyes. "But now we can't leave…" Suddenly I heard a moan. I looked over and Gerald and Phoebe were waking up! I ran over to them.

"Gerald! Phoebe!" I shouted. They sat up, wide eyed.

"Arnold! Some one gassed us!! Where are we?!" Gerald said frantic. My dad walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Sorry about that! Had to make sure you weren't one of La Sambra's henchmen trying to steal our food again…" he apologized. Gerald and Phoebe started at my parents.

"Gerald, Phoebe, this is my mom and dad." I said proudly. Their mouths dropped.

"Arnold, you are the boldest of the bold my brother, you found them…" he smiled and we put our thumbs together.

"I couldn't have done it without the journal and-" I stopped, suddenly filled with fear. "Helga! Where's Helga!" I shouted. My parents looked at each other seriously. My mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"She's in here sweetie…" she said leading me out of the room. Gerald and Phoebe followed. And there was Helga. She was lying helplessly on a bed, yet looking peaceful. I ran to her bedside.

"She has the Sleeping sickness..we gave her the antidote two days ago when we diagnosed her…but she still won't wake up…it's all up to her now…" my dad explained. I touched Helga's hand. She was as cold as ice. "Don't worry we are doing everything we can Arnold…it's least we can do for her help…" he muttered. I looked at him confused.

"You mean…but I didn't finish saying…she helped me find you, she got us here." I stuttered. They smiled weakly.

"Then we are really in her debt…on your 1st birthday Arnold, when you climb the slide, it was Helga that helped me find you. She pointed to where you were. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it was to us…" he admitted. I turned back to Helga and rubbed her hand. I looked at her peaceful expression and at that moment realized the truth…only now it might be too late…for the both of us.


	18. Chapter 18: Arnold loves Helga

**The last thing I could remember was falling asleep at Helga's bedside. I had felt conflicted. On the one hand, I wanted to keep close to my parents. I felt a strong, but childish twinge of fear that if I let them from my sight, they would disappear. On the other hand, Helga needed me. My natural pang to help people wouldn't probably had let me leave her side if the stronger emotion I was feeling wasn't there. But it was and I couldn't ignore it. I stirred awake, it must have been early afternoon because I noticed the sun centered in the sky, viewed from the tiny window in Helga's room. I rubbed my back. I had been sitting on a chair bending over onto Helga's bed all night. I felt a blanket slide off of me and I smiled to myself. However it was short lived when I saw the look on Helga's face. Her face was distorted, she was clearly uncomfortable. I lifted a hand to her forehead. It was neither hot nor cold. Suddenly my dad walked into the room with a small platter of food. Containing mostly fruit, with a spare helping of bread and meat, I took it happily. He sat in the chair on the other side of Helga's bed and sighed.**

"**How are you?" he asked quietly. I slowly dug my teeth into a guava, swallowed, then answered.**

"**I won't know until I know how Helga is doing…" I muttered. I set the plate aside. He looked at Helga and I saw a slight smile rise to his lips. "What?"**

"**You said she got you here…how?" he inquired. It was my turn to smile.**

"**In her same old Helga way of doing things…she siphoned the gas out of our airplane and it landed us here…practically killing us of course." I explained. Typical Helga.**

"**Why were you on a plane?"**

"**I was on an abroad trip with my clas-MY CLASS!!" I hit my head suddenly remembering. Were they okay? Was Sid freaking out? Was Harold starving? Was Curly taking advantage of everyone's fear? I lowered my head. Yep typical Helga, creating the mess, leaving me to fix it. "I was on an abroad trip with my class and we were originally destined for Panama, but Helga took it upon herself to steal my -er, your journal and land us here instead."**

"**That's…that's extreme." my dad said giving an amused look in Helga's direction.**

"**No that's Helga." I managed to chuckle.**

"**So then she knew? Knew what had happen to us? Your mother and me?" he asked. I shrugged.**

"**I had never told anyone, but I assumed she figured it out from sneaking into my room and reading the journal."**

"**She must really like you…"**

"**No."**

"**No?"**

"**Well, if you would of said that back when I was nine, I would of said no because she always use to tease me, call me 'football-head' and stuff…but now I say she doesn't like me because…because she loves me." This was the first time I had heard myself say this. Helga loves me. **_**Helga loves me! **_**I felt a blush appear on my face. "I actually should have known back then…"**

"**Well if a girl is willing to risk her life and the life of her classmates to find the parents of someone she is assumed to hate, parents who haven't been heard from in fourteen years, then I would either say that's crazy or it's true love…" he said rising from his seat and patting me on the head. "And I don't think she's crazy…" he said disappearing from behind the door. Suddenly he reappeared for a moment only to smile and add, "Well, maybe she's a little crazy." I smiled and held Helga's hand in mine. Not more than two seconds after my dad left, my mom hurried in.**

"**Hello honey!" she said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back as tightly, if not tighter. With a sigh she released me, walked to the chair my dad had sat in and pulled it next to me, taking a seat. "Has she made any movement or sound?" she asked, holding my hand with one hand and placing the other on Helga's forehead.**

"**Not really, but her facial expression makes it seem likes she looks pained…is that normal?" I asked hopefully. Maybe Helga moving, contorting the muscles in her face was a sign that she was recovering. My mother sighed and looked back at me with a forced smile, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.**

"**She is cured of the Sleeping Sickness, but somewhere along the line, she immersed herself in a self- induced coma, not intentionally of course, but I fear if she doesn't wake up from this coma soon…and only she can do that…well-I…I" she placed her hand on Helga's and looked at the ground. "She won't make it." my mother managed to mutter. My eyes went wide. A sharp pang of fear filled my body and I suddenly felt weak.**

"**But she can't die…she can't. Helga's strong. She can make it through this." I reassured myself. My mother got up and I heard her choke back tears as she walked to the door.**

"**I hope you're right sweetie, because if she can't…I'm afraid only hours are left for her." she said, still choking back a sob and walked out. I enclosed Helga's hand with both of mine and held it to my forehead, my elbows resting at her bedside. I was like that for 30 minutes before Gerald walked in.**

"**Arnold?" he said seriously. I looked at him, my eyes watery.**

"**Gerald, Helga can't die. I never wanted this. I never wanted her dead." I choked. Gerald sat next to me.**

"**I could never imagine this kind of end for Helga Pataki." Gerald speculated. "She always seemed so strong, she rarely missed school for sickness…man, when it gets down to it…I never wanted this either." I looked at Helga, I studied, remembered every feature of her face. I felt the memories wash over me like a cold, unforgiving flood.**

_**I'm telling you this because I don't want to see you get hurt!**_

_**I'm fine as long as your around…**_

_**I actually sort of like, in fact I really like, really really really like you, in fact you might say I even lo-**_

_**You heard me pal, I love you!!…**_

"**It can't be the end Gerald. It's all my fault and it makes it worse!" I muttered hurtfully.**

"**What does?"**

"**The one thing Helga always wanted, the only thing she wanted…she will never know she finally got…," what came out next was both bitter and sweet, was both expected and unexpected…, "Helga, I love you." After that I stayed silent for many minutes. I let the truth linger, let it finally wash over me. After these past several days the truth that had been inside of me since the first time I met Helga, had finally come out. It had already been realized a long time ago, I had just never realized I had realized it. Now it would be too late. Gerald got up slowly and left, but said one more thing before he left.**

"**You know Arnold, some how, crazily enough, I think that was always meant to happen…you two, were always meant to happen." **

**I fell to my knees at Helga's bedside now and buried my face in the mattress. **

"**Helga…" I whispered into it. Suddenly I got up, sat myself on the bed and took Helga's face in my hands. Slowly, I lowered my face to hers and gently slid my lips in between hers. I lingered there for a moment, letting the sensation of our lips touching wash over me, for it might have been the last time. No sooner had I released my lips from hers and sat down, my mother was back in the room followed by my dad, Gerald and Phoebe. My mother held Helga's wrist, motioned for us to be quiet. I held my breath. My mother set Helga's hand softly back on the bed, looked at the ground and shook her head. I bolted out the door to the next room. I placed my hands on my own bed, arching my back, hot tears falling from my eyes hitting the bed. I heard the birds sing and I felt the sun warm on my shoulders. How could nature taunt me with a beautiful day when the world seemed anything but beautiful right now?! Suddenly I noticed a silence…then a soft moan… NO! I ran back into the room and a combination of shock, surprise and confusion rushed over me as we all stood, watching Helga sit up in her bed, rub her head and say, "Man, I feel like I've been hit by a truck…"**

**I hope you all like. It's 12:48 in the morning where I am at so I'm pretty tired. If there are any errors in grammar, etc. it's because of that. So you think all think, it's down hill from here? HA!!!!! Wrong! There is more to come!**

**-randomosity007 **


	19. Chapter 19: Finally Arnold and Helga

My head was pounding, what had happened? I looked around, Gerald and Phoebe were staring at me in shock. Arnold looked like he was about to pass out and there were two older people staring at me as well. Who were they? Suddenly I felt really awkward.

"Uh, hi?" I offered. Suddenly Phoebe burst into tears and hugged me, squeezing me tight.

"Oh, Helga! We almost lost you!" she cried. I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean you almost lost me?" I asked. Phoebe released her grip and gave me a sad smile.

"Helga, you almost died." she answered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've been unconscious for three days!" I rubbed the head and thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, I do feel a bit funny…"

"If it wasn't for Arnold's parents, you wouldn't have survived!" Phoebe added. I felt my eyes go wide. _Arnold's parents_?!? I looked toward the two adults, both with their hands resting on either side of Arnold's shoulders. I gaped at them. I could see the resemblance. Arnold had his dad's blonde hair and looking at his mother, I could of guess where that football shaped head of his might have come from.

"Yo-you're Arnold's parents?!" I asked in complete awe. They smiled and nodded.

"We are so glad you are okay Helga." his mom said softly. My eyes went from his mom to his dad and then finally at Arnold. He just stood there staring at me. Suddenly I remembered. I remembered what had happened when we were alone in the clearing. Arnold had…kissed me. Sure, I had kissed him plenty of times, but this time he had made the move. I looked down, all of the sudden it felt awkward looking at him. Gerald, Phoebe and his parents must have realized this.

"Well, maybe we should leave you two to catch up?" his dad said and with that left Arnold and me alone in the room. I didn't look at him, I just stared at the edge of the bed. I lifted up my knees and placed my arms on them, leaning over. There was an uncomfortable silence. I continued to look at the edge of the bed, hoping Arnold would just leave and things would stay the way they had always been. Through out my entire life I had become accustomed to loving Arnold and getting nothing back in return. I had adapted to it. Now when all that could possibly change, I wanted nothing more then what I was use to…

"Helga?" Arnold asked softly, still standing a distance away.

"Yeah?" I said, not looking at him still.

"How are you?"

"Um, fine I guess. Why?" I answered. He didn't say anything for a while. I turned to see if maybe he was leaving. To my horror he approached the bed. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair…his gorgeous, cornflower hair, so soft, smelling of sweet fruit.

"I was worried…" he muttered, looking at me sadly. I looked down again, embarrassed.

"Oh." was all I could say. He looked back at his hands. It was silent again for a while until I finally broke it. "So I see you found your parents…" He looked at me and smiled.

"It wouldn't have been possible if not for you, Helga." he said. I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Helga, I have to talk to you…you remember a few days ago? You know back when we…were alone?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well…Helga, when you were unconscious I was worried that you wouldn't know the one thing I should have told in the clearing that day…the one thing I know you've always wanted…I was afraid you were going to die without knowing that you got it…" he said looking at me expectantly. I shifted were I sat. I swallowed hard…what was he trying to tell me?

"What?" I asked nervously. He smiled and placed his hand on mine. I looked deep into his gorgeous dark hazel eyes.

"Helga G. Pataki…I love you."

My heart cease to beat at that exact moment. I felt my head become light and my body tingle. After about two minutes of silence, I shook my head.

"I must be asleep still, I mean really. You telling me the one thing I know I could never hear you say…your parents being here…yep I'm totally dreaming!" I ranted. Suddenly Arnold grabbed me gently by the shoulders.

"Helga, I love you. I always have, never realizing it until it was almost too late and I feel terrible for it. I'm sorry, but you had to know…and now I have to know, do you love me? Please Helga, let me hear you say, like the day we kissed on the FTI tower…"

I wanted this…for 11 years this was all I ever dreamed of. It was so simple in my dreams, why did it seem so hard now? And then all at once, I felt myself smile. It didn't have to be difficult…and now I could finally speak the words I have held in for so long. I sighed.

"I love you Arnold. Love you. I always have, I always will. I'm completely nuts for you, gaga in love. You're all I think about morning, noon, and night! And this moment…this moment is all I've dreamed of since the day we first met!" I said completely spilling my guts. I was on the verge of tears. I looked at Arnold expectantly. He smiled and leaned in to were our faces were just inches away.

"Helga?" he whispered.

"What?"

"I like your bow…" and with these words, his lips slipped onto mine. Pure bliss flowed through me as we sat there kissing. I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to venture through. He cupped my face in his hands. The smell of him overwhelmed me, the taste of him intoxicated me. And the feel of him, his body hovering over mine, the sensation of his hands on me, pulled me close to the point of fainting. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued this way for several minutes. Finally we pulled apart, his mouth brushing slowly away, slipping off my upper lip. I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"What do you think our nine year old selves would say about this?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably be happy about it…" he said taking me in his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him doubtfully, but smiled anyway. Suddenly a loud bang shook us from our blissful world…


	20. Chapter 20: Judgement Day

As I looked into Helga's eyes I could see the shock come over her. I felt it too, pulsing through me. The bang had come outside our room. Helga scrambled out of her bed and I ran to the door. Suddenly Phoebe and Gerald rushed in.

"Wha-?" Helga began to ask, but Gerald silenced her by putting a finger to his lips.

"There are some guys outside talking to your parents, Arnold." was all he said. I felt my eyes get wide. I opened my mouth to speak, but Gerald shook his head. "They've got guns…" he added. My heart sank. I couldn't just sit there hiding while my parents might be in danger! I opened the door silently; just enough to see what was going on out there. My parents stood outside the hut, surrounded by men with guns. Even though guns were pointed at their heads, they stood tall and seemingly unafraid. I gulped. An older looking man with a beard and what looked like a pirate hat approached them. Suddenly my breath caught in my chest. La Sambra? He circled them, apparently talking to them. His expression was angry. My mother threw a glance toward our room through the window. Our eyes caught one another's; she did not want La Sambra to know we were here. I pulled Helga by the hand away from the door; she was leaning in too far. She looked at me confused. I put my arm around her and felt her tremble. I guessed she wasn't completely use to the fact that we were official. It had only happened a few minutes ago, after all. Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and I watched for what seemed like forever. Holding our breaths, we could finally relax when La Sambra dismissed his men and walked off himself. When I saw my parents walking back, I burst out of the room we had been hiding in.

"What was that all about?!" I said frightened still. My dad looked at my mom worriedly.

"La Sambra…is out of patience…he wants _the Corazon_ by afternoon tomorrow or else…" my dad began, but couldn't continue. I looked from him to my mom.

"Or else he will dispose of us…" my said holding onto my dad.

"Dispose? As in…" Helga began to ask. She walked away for a minute, obviously thinking.

"You can't give them _the Corazon_, but you can't…" I began, but I trailed off.

"Miles, we have to give it to them." My mother said shortly.

"Stella-"

"No, Miles… we finally have our son back! What if La Sambra finds out he's here?! He will use him against us! I won't have it!" she yelled at him.

"But Stella, we can't betray the Green-Eye's…"

"What have they done for us since we've been here?! Just watch us from their hiding places and do nothing!" she remarked harshly.

"No." I said suddenly. They turned to me surprised. "You can't betray them…they helped us get here! If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have gotten Helga here in time! But we could ask for their help…" I inputted. My parents and Gerald and Phoebe looked confused. "C'mon you have helped each other equally through out the years, right? We ask for their help…" I said determined.

"But Arnold, they never come out of hiding! We've never seen them-"

"Then we ask them to come out…you've saved their entire civilization! They trust you, I'm sure!" I insisted. They all looked doubtful. Then something happened that had never happened before…Helga agreed with me.

"Arnold's right…you can't just let them bully you around! We need to fight off these pirates scum-bags! We make a plan, we get these Green-Eyed people to help and we take them down! Just think of it! You'll be free!" she gave me a determined look. I nodded at here in gratitude.

"I don't know, Arnold…" Gerald began to say. Without another word I walked outside, with them all following me. I looked around.

"Green-Eyed People, my name is Arnold…I have been separated from my parents for fourteen years…now I have finally found them again they are in danger of being killed…killed because they care about you. They care and respect your heritage…you honor. They have helped you…and you have helped us, but now we ask for it one more time…they have been guarding you sacred _Corazon _for fourteen years and now it has come to this…please, Green Eye's…help us fight off our mutual enemy! Reveal yourselves to those you trust the most! We cannot do this without you! We need your help! Please…" I shouted into the jungle. We all waited after that holding our breaths…I stood in the middle of the jungle for ten minutes. Finally I walked back to the hut, defeated. Maybe their secrecy was more important than the people that have helped them out on more than one occasion…As I walked back I felt pained…what were we gonna do now? Suddenly I heard movement in the bushes. I turned around swiftly and to my immense surprise and delight I laid my eyes, finally, on the people who had occupied my dad's journal, my personal thoughts when I lay in bed at night after a bedtime story…the fabled Green-Eye's here and ready to help…


	21. Chapter 21: Sight for Sore Eyes

**Before this next chapter I would like to apologize to everyone who might be checking up on this story every so often to see if it's been updated. I have been really busy lately. Usually I make a point to write no matter what is going on in my life, but for some reason that didn't happen this time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter…**

I practically fell out the window. Out of absolutely nowhere people appeared, the kind of people you would see in history books when you learned about how all the Mayans were killed off by the disease ridden Spanish. I was astounded by the look of the people walking out of the jungle; they were dressed in only bits of cloth. The women in simple brown dresses, the men in loin cloths. Their skin was tan, like they spent their entire lives in the sun. Not too hard to believe, I guess. Even though I was astounded by the mere sight of these people, I wasn't astounded that Arnold was able to get them to help. Out of the so many things I admired of my sweet Arnold, this was one of them. His innocent way of showing the true nature of how screwed up this world is and his soft way to ask for help. As the Green Eye's approached Arnold, I saw him back up slightly. Suddenly I couldn't help myself. I bolted from where I was standing and made my way toward Arnold. I practically rammed into him. He grabbed me by the waist, but continued to stare at the Green-Eye's. I trembled at his touch…I would never get used to this. We stood side by side, awestruck by the people approaching us. Suddenly I noticed Arnold's parents were right behind us.

"The Green-Eyes…" Arnold's dad breathed. Arnold however moved away from me and toward one of the Green-Eye kids, about our age.

"So are-are you going to help us?" Arnold asked the kid. The kid looked up at the adult standing next to him. They both smile and nod. With that a wide smile spread across Arnold's face as well…

"Alright, this isn't going to be easy, but if we all work together, we can win." Arnold said as everyone gathered around the table in the hut. The Green Eyes were gathered around us, looking very confused. Luckily some of them knew English and Arnold's dad translated for those who were at a total loss.

"Gerald, you are in charge of coming us with the traps and Phoebe, you help in positioning them. I'll be part of the stealth team, giving the signal when La Sombra arrives. And Helga, you need to help come up with the battle plan…if all else fails we need that to fall back on…" he said assigning us our jobs. I sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "We don't have enough people for this…I don't know what is going to happen but we have to try…" he continued. There was a slight pause. We looked at one another. What were we about to get ourselves into?

"Alright you heard the man! Come on! Let's go! We don't do this now, we're sitting ducks!" I shouted. With out a moment more hesitation, everyone sprang into action. Gerald grabbed Phoebe by the hand and they ran outside with a few Green Eyes at their heels. Arnold's parents sat at the table, explaining the entire situation to the rest of the Green-Eyes. I began to scrawl a plan on a piece of paper when Arnold grabbed me and led me into the other room. After closing the door, he looked at me seriously.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He ran his hands through his hair. I never get tired of that.

"We don't have nearly enough people…what if we…?" he started. I frowned.

"We are going to kick these jerks butt. I have waited and worked to long for what I've finally got and hell if I'm going to let these bozo's take it from me!" I said getting mad at the whole situation. Arnold grabbed my hand and stroked it softly.

"Me too." He smiled. Once again his lips slipped onto mine, his hands running up and down my shoulders. This…this was worth fighting for. I moved up against him. He pushed back and I felt my back slowly come up on a wall. I wrapped my arms around him in pure bliss. As our tongues collided, we barely noticed the noise that came from outside. Luckily, though, we did.

"Oh! Civilization! Here I come! I'm soooooo hungry!" we heard a voice shout. We pulled apart in surprise and excitement and together shouted, "HAROLD!"

We burst out the door and ran outside, hand in hand. There they were; Harold, Stinky, Sid, Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, Eugene, Curly. They looked terrible, tired and hungry. Mr. Simmons and Ms. Slovak followed close behind the class. Our mouths hung open as we stared at them and they stared back.

"Arnold! You're alive!" Sid shouted. They all looked like they were going to run for a group hug, until they caught sight of Arnold and I holding hands. They all stopped short.

"Uh….did we miss something?" Rhonda asked. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Uh, maybe now isn't the time…" Arnold offered. Harold pushed past the crowd of open mouthed morons.

"I don't care who's with who! I just want to eat!" He shouted. Everyone laughed and Arnold motioned for them to head on inside. We had to get all caught up now on what they were doing here..


	22. Chapter 22: Unite and Conquer

It was completely silent. Everyone was crowded around the small table in the middle of the room simply staring with their mouths open. All of the class on one side and Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, my parents and I on the other. Finally Helga spoke up.

"Criminy! Someone say something! Don't just stand there with your mouths open like a bunch of idiots!" she yelled at them, obviously uncomfortable by their silence. They all shifted and looked at each other. 

"Er…so um, you guys are Arnold's parents?" Sid finally muttered, his eyes still wide. I looked at my dad, who smiled and put his arm on my shoulder.

"That's right." my dad answered Sid. I couldn't help but smile, even though this all was a little awkward. 

"Wow Arnold you done went and found your parents! Wilickers!" Stinky cried. Helga bumped me softly in the ribs with her elbow and smiled. I grabbed her hand under the table. Too bad our classmates don't miss a thing.

"Eh-hem…and was this before or after you and Helga got together?" Rhonda asked curiously. I felt my cheeks get red and I smiled nervously.

"Um…" I began to say before Phoebe interrupted. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but I'm afraid I must point out that it is almost sunset and our rebellion, so to speak, against the pirates is tomorrow." she inputted. Helga and I looked at each other in relief, we really didn't want to explain ourselves at the moment.

"Um, rebellion?" Eugene asked confused.

"So to speak." Phoebe added.

"Is that like a fight?" Harold asked in a loud voice.

"We have to fight? Fight?" Sid said suddenly frightened. "What for?"

"And who are those _people _outside wearing those totally outdated loin cloths?" Rhonda asked. Suddenly the whole class broke out with questions. Helga put up her hands and tried to calm them down.

"Hold on ya bunch of morons! Look to put this short and sweet, Arnold's parents are in a load of danger and now all we are too. Unless we beat down these punks, we will be in a world of hurt and never be able to see the outside world again!" she yelled waving her arms.

"You mean we'll never be able to go home?" Sid asked.

"Never be able to go shopping?" Rhonda ranted.

"Never be able to eat 50 Mr. Fudgey's in one sitting?" Harold yelled hysterically. 

"That's right ya bunch of complainers! Now if you want to get back to your totally predictable lives, you'll team up with us and fight!" Helga scowled at them. Everyone looked at each other doubtfully.

"C'mon guys, if we all team up, we can definitely win our freedom and be able to get home. So what do you say?" I asked earnestly. They all looked at each other again, but this time they smiled.

"Let's kick some pirate butt!" Harold shouted. The rest of the class cheered in agreement.

"Alright! Now Helga's in charge of the main battle plan, so Harold, Sid and Stinky will help her. Gerald and Phoebe are in charge of the traps and proper timing for them, so Rhonda, Curly and Eugene will help them out…"

"Will we be testing the traps out on Eugene?" Rhonda asked.

"Um…" I muttered.

"Sure! I don't mind! I mean it's all for a good cause anyway right?" Eugene agreed brightly.

"Okay then. And my parents and I will be working on the sneak attack. We have to make the pirates think nothing has changed when they come, so Ms. Slovak, Mr. Simmons, Nadine and Sheena can help us out with that. Alright guys we have 12 hours to make this happen, let's go!" I said letting them get to work.

"What about those weird dressed people out there?" Harold asked.

"They are our special weapon…" I explained. As everyone scattered, I notice Gerald talking quietly and closely with Phoebe. They hugged and left the room holding hands. I smiled at them, but then suddenly frowned at a realization. What if this was all too late? Gerald and Phoebe? Helga and I? I sighed. Suddenly something else hit me. I hadn't quite figured out the reason for Helga's behavior the week before school ended. I turned and saw Helga walked across the room. I ran up to her and stopped her.

"Huh?" she let out startled. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Look Helga, I know that if this whole plan doesn't work…we might…not…" I stuttered. She looked down. I placed my hand on her chin and lifted her face up to mine. "But I have to know, that day I asked Lila out, in the 6th grade…I…I hurt you didn't I?" I asked. She looked into my eyes and then nodded. 

"But I-I mean…it was a while ago…" she tried to say.

"But I still hurt you and that's when you stopped talking to me? You gave up…." I placed my hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry Helga. But I am going to make it up to you…we are going to win this fight. Then you and I and my parents are going to go home and live the rest of our lives together. I won't let this be the end Helga." I promised her. She smiled and kissed me suddenly. It was fierce and passionate and it made my knees weak, even if it was quick. As she pulled from me she smile determinedly. 

"Let's go kick some pirate butt!" she said and with that put our plan into action.


	23. Chapter 23: Gone Public

**Sorry folks this chapter is going to be very short…..**

I walked over to the moonlit window sill and sighed. Everyone had gone to sleep, tomorrow was the attack and my heart would not stop thumping at a hasty pace. As I looked at the peaceful night, it was interrupted by Harold's snore. I growled, stupid fatso…Suddenly I felt a breath on my neck. I turned around swiftly…and accidently wacked Arnold in the face with mine.

"Ouch!" I groaned. I rubbed my jaw and Arnold rubbed his. "Sorry Arnold! I didn't see you there…obviously." I said smacking my hand to my forehead. Arnold smiled. He held my hand in his. I could feel my body tingle all over.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, his eyes sincere. I shook my head.

"Me? Pshhhh! Naw, tomorrow's gonna be a sinch! We'll beat them down so bad!" I said, trying to not let on the quiver in my voice. Arnold shook his head.

"I meant about us…" he said, not taking his gaze off of me. I gulped and pulled at the collar of my shirt.

"Um…well, I…." I began to mutter.

"You can tell me Helga, you don't have to hide anything from me…we're past all that." He reassured me. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. He brushed my unruly bangs from my face and then began to stroke my cheek. "Does your jaw still hurt?"

"A little…" I answered. He didn't say anything back; instead he tilted his head and kissed my jaw tenderly. I couldn't breathe. He then moved his mouth to my neck and I felt my insides melt. He worked his way up and finally to my lips. He hovered there a moment and then began to dig in. As our tongues colliding, my mind revisited every dream I've had of a moment like this. But nothing compared to that moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled our bodies closer together by grabbing my waist. Suddenly I heard a noise…a sort of snickering. I opened my eyes and caught sight of a slightly open door. I squinted as Arnold continued to dig deeper into my mouth. Suddenly I saw who was behind the door. I pushed myself off Arnold and stormed to the cracked door. Swinging it open I revealed; Stinky, Harold, Sid, and Rhonda.

"Well what do we have here?" I growled at them. They looked at each other sheepishly. Not saying a word, they got to their feet. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?" Rhonda gave me a snobbish glare.

"Well what? We're the ones who should be waiting for an explanation! Isn't that right, boys?" Rhonda scoffed, looking at dumbstruck Sid, Stinky, and Harold. They rubbed their shoulders and tilted their heads in embarrassment, but still didn't say anything. I felt my hand grow into a fist, ready to knock Rhonda on her butt, when Arnold came from behind me and took my hand. Lucky for Rhonda, I guess.

"Hey guys…" Arnold said looking curiously at the boys. They simply waved. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back on Rhonda.

"Well princess? What were you and the stooges here doing spying on-" I began to yell.

"You and Arnold? Truthfully Helga? Hmph, I know something is going on between you and Arnold! So spill it!"She demanded. I growled under my breath. Arnold cleared his throat.

"They would have found out sooner or later Helga…" he whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"Fine!" I cried. "Arnold and I are…" suddenly I stopped, hearing another noise within the darkness behind the door I had just slammed open. I walked over to the door, listening in. Suddenly I rushed into the room and even though it was dark, I managed to shove everyone who was listening in (namely the whole class) out into the next room. They all grumbled and squirmed as I pushed them into the room. "Look who else was listening in!" I announced to Arnold. His cheeks turned a slight red and he flashed a goofy smile. I snarled at the crowd, all except Rhonda looking ashamed.

"Ahem! Helga? You were going to tell us something!" she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. I sighed again. Arnold gave me a small smile and nodded. I took a deep breath, ready to tell all and ready for the reaction afterwards. No sooner than when I stepped up to let all hell break loose, did Arnold push gently past me.

"I love Helga." He said bluntly, but kindly. All at once everyone's mouth dropped. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Is this true Helga?" Rhonda cried. I frowned and marched right up to her, staring her dead in the face.

"So what if it is?" I asked defensively. She twitched. I felt worry bubble up inside me. I stood there hoping it didn't show up on my face.

"Boy howdy Arnold! You really went all the way didn't you?" Sid laughed. I growled at him. The smirk dropped from his face.

"No Sid, it's nothing like that…I've always loved Helga…." Arnold replied.

"Well you sure didn't show there all them years, Arnold." Stinky inputted. Arnold looked at the ground; a sudden regret filled his face.

"I know and I feel bad about that, but I know now that I've always loved Helga, always known there was something deep down inside of her that was good and crying out to be heard. And it was almost to late…" Arnold said as he took my hand in his. Looked like we had some explaining to do…


End file.
